Forever Alone
by CallMeTragedy
Summary: A Sadistic Kagome is a Kagome you just can't ignore. Hell bent on that she's cursed of being alone for all her immortal life- can the host club help, in their eccentric ways, to bring back the the old Kagome? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story and I must admit, crossover between OHSHC and Inuyasha is pretty exciting.  
>I'll leave the paring to you guys, so please vote and enjoy the story...<br>**

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. The days where he would find me seated before the grand windows of my chamber, with the most perfect posture, hands folded neatly on my lap and a solemn expression adorning my face. Those days happened quite often.<br>The maids and servants of the house would panic in futile horror of my whereabouts. Jaken would waddle around with his tiny, green, toad feet as he stomped his staff to regain peace in the mansion. Their emotions would clash against my little barrier, begging to let itself into my short-term solitude. It won't be long till he would come out of his study and head straight towards me. He knew where I was. He knew I wasn't missing…just lost in my past; trapped in darkness not knowing of how to escape. I was my own cage. Ironic, no? I became the Shikon jewel itself.

After the jewel had been completed, Naraku defeated, no one expected the sudden betrayal of Inuyasha. Nor the fact that Sango was his accomplice. Yet, I knew. I knew of their little affair. I knew they would turn on us, demand for the jewel and wish upon a selfish wish. Didn't anyone know? A wish, no matter how good-natured, is selfish in its own way. Wishing for my friends' happiness was selfish. What about the happiness of others who were affected? What about those who were truly in need? Disappearance of the jewel was long out of reach. It was my own burden to shoulder. And to add to that, Inuyasha became my worst burden. His death was on my hands. And then Sango. It was then darkness consoled me. I chose to drown in my own pain and never forget that day, to keep as a reminder that never again will I be betrayed.

Only when his aura flared out, seeping through the small corners and into my room, shattering my barrier in seconds, was I snapped out of my sentimental stupor. I didn't wait long for him to enter, closing the door shut and creating a stronger barrier than mine, leaving us to our privacy.

"Why do you torture yourself." Like always, whatever he said was a statement, not a question.

"You know my reasons."

"You are a fool."

"Indeed." There were no pauses between our replies. I was accustomed to this routine. It was always the same. He would go back on his words of never repeating himself, and ask me the same questions every day in search of maybe, just maybe, I answer differently.

"You shouldn't worry too much." I said as I stood up to face him. Sesshomaru was perfect as ever. In times like this, would he strip away his stoic front and show me what he really felt. His golden orbs reflected emotions that did not match his cold public persona.

"This Sesshomaru will find you your light."

"There is no light. As the Shikon-Miko, I was born to be alone."

"Hn…You dare contradict this Sesshomaru? This Sesshomaru is never wrong, Kagome." I could feel the light smile form itself onto my lips. In quick three strides, he was standing before me, breaths apart. He laid his callous hand on my cheek, softly caressing my skin as if to comfort me.

"Come on, your new school awaits you." Feet pivoted, Sesshomaru left, disabling the barrier.

Ouran Academy, a school for the rich who have way too much time in their hands. But apart from that, it was a good elite school. No matter how many times I have graduated from high-school and college, to prevent suspicion, I have been enrolled again. Today was just any other tour.

Upon arrival, it was clear enough the school had ended for the day. The chairman of the academy was waiting patiently before the accurately designed gates. He was clad in a crisp white suit, no crease in sight, his hands clasped behind and an expression of hard seriousness. But when he saw us, he broke out into a crooked smile, almost forced even. Either he wasn't a natural happy-happy guy like Sesshomaru, or he was intimidated by Sesshomaru's demanding presence and status. Everyone else was. In the centuries humans begin to over populate, Sesshomaru made sure to never let his power erase from the face of the earth. To say the least, he was still the powerful demon he was as before, if not more. And in time, he became the most influential man in the world (and the richest). Dealing with him was dealing with the devil himself.

"Taisho-sama, it is an honour to meet you." The chairman greeted politely, bowing before coming back up, holding his hand to shake. Obviously, Sesshomaru would ignore his hand and just nod in acknowledgement. Unfazed, he turned towards me, letting his eyes take in my appearance.

I wore my usual; a black gothic dress, a corset plastered against my body with a little peak of cleavage, ribbons wrapped around my waist and tied into a bow at my lower back, and frilled skirt reaching my mid-thigh along with embroidery stockings to hide the excessive skin that would have been exposed. My tamed, wavy, black-ink mane flared out down my back, some over my shoulder- His smile never faltered.

"And you must be Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed in return.

Tone low and husky, I replied. "Pleasure is all mine." I couldn't help but smirk when I saw him shiver. He forced his hues away and back onto Sesshomaru.

"Wonderful sister you have, Taisho-sama, she'll fit right in." I doubted.

Half way during the introductory and tour, we separated ways. Sesshomaru and the Chairman headed towards his office for further discussion about my being here and I continued my tour to the upper levels of the school.

Walking around, I couldn't help but silently show my distaste of the female uniforms. It was bright yellow and puffy. Sure, my once travelling pack was the same colour, but this was a dress, and not being mean, since I do not know the female student body, but they looked like yellow cows. It was an eyesore. The male uniform was vastly more appealing to the eye.  
>They would all stop and stare, not bothered to hide their looks of awe. In all honesty, their gawking did not faze me at all, but it did surprise me how easily these yellow cattle's were drawn or distracted, sighing in affection- the guys were no different. Ignorance took over as strolled pass as if they never existed, but the walls and interior of the academy.<p>

It was beautiful in its own nature. Everything was polished to shine, the red carpet stood out against the light pink walls. Chandeliers sparkled sending lights of gems across the stairways or the hallways setting a magical scene. People would laugh and giggle about without a care in the world. If I wouldn't have long ago created my strong-will, I would've crumbled into jealously. Wanting what they have, attaining something I could never have. I sighed.

"Ex-excuse me…?" I stopped. I turned. I was faced with one of the yellow cows. Nodding, I waited for her to continue.

"Are you part of the Black magic club? Your dress is hauntingly beautiful." She was complementing me. I was surprised to say the least. Plastering a fake smile, I shook my head.

"I apologise, I am only touring the academy. I am not due to attend till the beginning of next week." The girls face flushed in embarrassment. She apologised and scurried away before I could _kindly_ ease her mistake.

Following the hallway I was already in, I came across a strange room. The sign above read, 'Music Room three'. But that wasn't what had me come to a sudden halt. It was the auras inside. There was admiration, flocks of love and absolute happiness radiating from the inside. Curiosity got the better of me. My hands touched the door knob, I was shocked to see them trembling. With nothing to lose, I opened the door.

Bright light shone, causing my eyes to close before blinking to adjustment. Without a pause, a blonde male suddenly caught me in his arms as one of his tilted my chin towards his unusual twinkling blue hues.

"It seems we have a newcomer," he said in a voice like silk. "Welcome to the Ouran host club, princess, before you stands Tamaki, your knight-in-shining armour." It has been centuries since I was last speechless. From my senses, the room had quieted down and every pair of eyes was on us. Took me a while to regain reality. My body hummed in response, I was intrigued and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his smiling face closer towards my own.

"Knight-in-shining-armour, huh?" I purred, displaying my pain before him. "Will you save me from my own darkness? Fulfil my need? Sate my sinful desires?" The man before me opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes widened as he stumbled out of my careless hold. The yellow cattle in the room gasped, their awe and raging emotions crashing against my calm state- they were like unsettled, mindless animals. The slightest things, being unsual, could set them off.

"Guess not." I chuckled lightly, stepping back into my emotionless façade. Nodding towards the now speechless male, I exited the room, as if I was never there. Smirking at my own sadistic nature, I closed my eyes searching out for Sesshomaru. I wanted to go home before I let my intrigued victim get the better of me. Sesshomaru's aura sparked back as he let some of his youki enter me. A sigh of contentment escaped my lips and I followed his lead.

"Does this school do you any justice." Sesshomaru said. I tilted my head, thinking for a while before replying.

"It is…interesting."

"Hn… seems you enjoyed your self-tour." I passed him a side glance. Guess he felt it.

"He's the chairman's son, isn't he?"

"You seemed to have attracted unneeded attention to yourself, no surprise."

"When am I ever unpredictable?" A deep rumbled coursed through Sesshomaru. His golden hues sparked in amusement.

"You are always unpredictable, Miko," there was a moment where Sesshomaru thought his next line of words. "Maybe we shall find your light within the academy walls." I hummed, finding it better than to retaliate.

As we reached the mansion, the staffs had already departed along with Jaken. Like every day, Sesshomaru and I would automatically head towards our private dojo where, as supernatural beings, we would release our pent up energy in a series of battles. Like every day, Sesshomaru would win and like every day I would heal his and my own injuries, some severe. In the end, we would depart ways to our own chambers for the night. I would be back in my little chair before my window and stare out into nothingness.

No matter how many times Sesshomaru spoke of taking me out of my darkness and into the light, I shrugged it away. It would never come. It was not that I didn't believe, I desperately wanted to, but I looked through the eyes of reality and in the long run. I hated to think it, but even Sesshomaru would eventually succumb to death. I was the immortal maiden, time meant nothing to me- I was lost. No one could share my burden; no one would even want to be a part of my disastrous dilemma. I know Sesshomaru meant well, but I had long stopped caring, silently witnessing the changing world, pondering if I will ever change. Maybe I did have a rare miraculous chance, maybe today's actions had told me I wasn't totally lost yet, but, I wasn't going to give myself hope. Inuyasha and Sango may have cracked my world, but I won't let myself break and shatter.

Sesshomaru helped me this far, helped me into my original era where I was able to meet my family again. But even they couldn't bring back the old Kagome. Sesshomaru protected me all these years, taking the role as my guardian, my beloved brother willing nothing in return but my own happiness.

With a forlorn sigh, like I ghost, I stepped out of my room and slipped into Sesshomaru's. He was awake, sitting in his bed, eyes already headed towards me. Even this was part of our daily routine. He would patiently wait on the left side of his bed, waiting for my arrival.  
>Smiling, I climbed in next to him, and in unison, we both lay, facing each other with the utmost peace, for the moment that lasted. His arm opened and I, like a toddler, moved in close, curling up next to him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and soon, sleep took over him. I watched his serene face, it was the only time I saw Sesshomaru at ease, and to be honest, it calmed me. Watching his chest rise and fall was my own personal lullaby. And, like every night, the sacred words once spoken by Sesshomaru himself, would be my drug that rested me to a nightmare-less sleep.<p>

"_If you don't fight, Kagome, then this Sesshomaru shall fight for you, and he will fight till the day you realise that you are not forever alone. This Sesshomaru is always here, and he will never let you go."_

* * *

><p><strong>Was it any good?<br>**_  
><em>**Please review and don't forget to vote your pairing with Kagome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews, I totally loved it, especially if you are pleased with my story!**

**For Fool's Tutor- Miroku and Shippou's story will be revealed in due time, hehe, and at some points, I might follow the Ouran plot, but generally, no, I mean, everyone knows what happens, even if there is a slight difference with Kagome there, but still, I want to spice it up even more.**

**For ShadowFoxMoon - I'm afraid to give away too much, but I asure you, everything fall into its place in time. Who knows what would happen, I don't know myself, but I hope, this chapter would relieve some of your questions...I hope... o-o**

**Either than that, I thank you again for the reviews and i forgot to mention, I own nothing, but my own ideas. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was hard to be aware of everything yet pretend to be oblivious to it all- to know yet pretend cluelessness. I had a fear. A fear I longed to overcome, yet willingly drowned myself into. I feared to believe, because in the end, you are left with false hope. Yes, it truly was frightening to be aware.<p>

Sesshomaru was up before the break of dawn. I could feel him shift ever so softly, trying to remove his arm underneath my head so it would not disturb my slumber. It irked me to no ends when he did that. If he knew I was not asleep, just playing the charade of a slumbering tragedy, why would he go so far as not to interrupt something that wasn't there to begin with? Despite the harshness of my words, deep down, I knew, yet I ignored it and humoured myself into questioning the demon lord. Could you blame me for feigning innocence, for acting as the ignorant fallen maiden, could you? I was wrong, but I could not help to want the indifferent Sesshomaru back, who would not spare me a glance, leave me to my own devices to fend for my own pathetic life- I wanted the hatred he once held for me to burn like an eternal flame.

He slipped off the bed with the slightest of movement, a ghost escaping from its clutches. His back turned towards me, I opened my eyes, staring openly at his bare back. I pondered, maybe if the old Kagome were still here, she would shriek in embarrassment, blush ten shades and run out screaming. But she wasn't. I lacked modesty, I did not care if he gave me a few frontal view of his naked being, and I would still stare. My lips twisted into a vicious scowl. Is this what I made Sesshomaru to be? Maybe I was being a bit over my head. Maybe Sesshomaru was only repenting for the betrayal of Inuyasha who had sullied the blood of their clan, or maybe…yeah, maybe.

I swam among my own sorrows. I know I was being a dramatic bitch; I should just enjoy what time I had with the people I had grown to care instead of waiting for their slow departure, yet, I cannot help it. I wanted to follow their advice, to transform their worried lives into a merry journey with me tagging along. I wanted many things that were in my grasp, but I would not accept. Another part, a small hidden part, strongly wished to be casted aside. It was the end of me. My actions bring me to belittle and degrade those around me, ignore their act of kindness- so why wasn't Sesshomaru kicking me out.

"This Sesshomaru smells your emotion, Kagome, is that really what you wish to believe?" I waited for the guilt to take over, but none came.

"Have I ever mentioned how easy it would be for me if you just hated me?"

"You may have mentioned it over the centuries."

"You should heed to its warning."

"And you should know by now, my honour binds this Sesshomaru to you. He has willingly accepted his fate to be by your side until you found what you long, even now." Ah, there he goes again, speaking words that changed itself into daggers and pierced right through me. I wanted to retaliate, beg to differ, create more false stories just to hide the truth.

The truth.

For me, the truth was a curse. Nothing good ever came out of it. The truth behind my existence, the truth behind my love, the truth behind anything closely related to me was a curse waiting to be released upon me and settle for its eternal duty. Knowing my lonesome future, what good would acquiring happiness now do to me? They would leave in the end. Am I to laugh one second and then mourn in the next? Wasn't it better to just ignore my own desires and live in darkness, away from any form of attachments? I don't deny Sesshomaru's words, I could never, but I could cover them up and make my own little tainted fairy-tale.

"Hn, no words to defend your so-called loneliness? This Sesshomaru foresees a change." He turned his intimidating golden orbs towards me in a hard stare. "Change is good."

I did not realise my pondering had taking quite a bit of time. Sesshomaru's words had snapped be back to reality and when I looked upon him once again, I found him showered and dressed in is usual Armani suit. He smirked.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you get dressed for school instead of gawking at my person." Head tilted to the side, confusion flittered across my face.

"I was under the impression I did not start till next week?"

"Hn, you start today." Heartless, stoic Sesshomaru in place, he left.

I sighed in my own amusement, how the mighty have fallen. But, did he really, or was I fabricating more to sooth my own darkened issues. Forcing m body to stand, I proceeded to my morning routine with slight changes. By the time it was for me to leave, I gave myself one last look into the body-sized mirror.

Knowing I wouldn't dare to even touch the female uniform, Sesshomaru had kindly enough gotten me a male pair. The male uniform had hugged my body perfectly, showing all the curves that were placed in the right places. Despite cross-dressing, as Sesshomaru's heir, I suppose acting male was not in his agenda. He made sure I was well known as a lady, especially how the shirts size was a tad bit smaller than my actual size. Sly dog. Then, ever so slowly, my eyes roamed up to my face- I stared back at my own reflection almost finding the urge to wince at the woman who stared right back at me.  
>Deep hollow, see-blue hues scrutinized its own self, witnessing the changes over the past centuries. Eyes drawn to my dry lips, I brought out my pink appendage and dragged it ever so smoothly upon my lips. So this was me, huh…<p>

Three knocks sounded before a squeaky voiced entered through the closed door. "Milady, it is time to leave."

**xXxXxXx**

The academy was in chaos. Murmured whispers raged throughout the hallways, classrooms, in every corner of the school about how the great 'prince' Tamaki, had been outdone at his own game. Girls swooned in disbelieve, fainting upon the blasphemous words, others protested refused to think that their beloved prince was slayed, especially if the so-called mystery guy was in fact a woman- me to be precise. On the other hand, the guys seemed to be overjoyed, exclaiming how the great Host-club had fallen and now it was finally their turn to sweep the ladies off their feet. Idiots. I had not thought havoc would reign, not in this early morning, but for that moment, I could only wish it ended soon. Then again, I must have spoken too soon.

"Oh my gosh! That's her!" one of the yellow cows shrieked, impolitely pointing towards me. I spared them not a glance, just walked pass the now familiar corridors trying to remember where the reception was located. Soon, others joined in.

"That is her! I would remember her anywhere. Isn't she just wonderful?"

"But she broke Tamaki-sempai!"

"Isn't she _the_ Taisho heir?"

"Really? She's beautiful. Just look at her! The way her hair follows her!"

"Why is she wearing the guys uniform?"

"Does it matter, she's still so pretty!"

"No wonder Tamaki-sempai lost it!"

I craved to shut them up, to slice their throats open and watch them bleed mercilessly as their blood pooled the ground. Red. How it brought back sinful memories. Glorious red. The colour of love. Essence of a rose. The darkest of wine. The agonizing danger. Wondrous blood- how I greed to taste it upon my lips. Red. Inuyasha.  
>Ah, there was that ache, the very existing ache that took its place into my heart and soul. The ache that had me silently screaming for my own demise, instead of waiting for others to reach theirs. I welcomed it with open arms, internally seeping bloody tears. It hurt. So much.<p>

"Argh!" The cry of a girl snapped me out of my sentimental reverie as my arms shot out on instinct and grabbed the girl's arm before she fell. She looked at me with eyes of admiration as her face flushed at our closeness. Red. There it was again.

"I…I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." She rambled on, apologising, explaining something I did wish to hear at the moment. I sighed.

"I was at fault for not paying attention, you are not at wrong. I apologise." As much as I had loved to snap at her, I was blatantly reminded who I represented at the moment. Releasing her from my near deathly grip, I sidestepped, nodded and left before she was given a chance to continue her rambles. Our own personal audience of the female gender screamed in delight. I dared not to groan out loud. Some males even decided to join in. Their imposing emotions and auras were worse than their banshee shrieks. I wanted tragic pain, not this pain.

Homeroom was slightly better. The quantity of imposing auras lessened drastically. I let my eyes travel towards the people I will be _sharing_ my high-school life with as their own eyes expressed confusion with open awe at my choice of atire. Three caught my eye in particular. They were there. In that damned room of happiness. A peculiar girl who hid her gender under a male's uniform unlike me, and then there was the twins. Now they proved to be interesting. Their aura screamed with mischief, so did their outer appearance as they looked straight into my hollow hues grinning with a mysterious gleam. I stared back with as much anticipation to be accumulated with them, willing the growing smirk down.

"Class, albeit late, please welcome _the_ Taisho heir, Taisho Kagome, with open arms. I hope you enjoy this class. Would like to say anything?" My will faltered. Even when the teacher spoke I did not draw my eyes away from the scheming twins. I knew too well what they planned. To me, they were like an open book wanting to be read. They wanted to play with me, to keep me as their new toy.

"I will take my seat." Fortunately, I did not lose my calm appearance and monotone in my somewhat excitement. Eyes widened only for a second before regaining its composure, I mauled over my thoughts. Excitement…was I really?

_Maybe we shall find your light within the academy walls_, Sesshomaru's words fleeted across my mind. I took my seat and looked out the open window with hardened eyes, mood taking a drastic change. Now, that was not what I wanted. I suppressed my uprising scoff, baffled by how easily I yearned to explore these devilish auras. And to think I have been avoiding these kinds of situations for centuries only to fall into it in a snap of fingers. With a subtle growl, I prolonged my glare, drawing out the teacher's words and their auras, feeling none but my own eclipse.

Throughout the day I remained my solemn self, avoiding those who persevered to make my acquaintance, those who tried their harmless seduction, and those who openly showed their affection for me- was it weird that majority were females? Totally swept away by my earlier actions? I found it so.  
>By the end of the day, when classes had ended and students made way to their homes or club activities, I stayed behind, once again exploring the beauty of the academy walls to distract my swaying mind. It was only then did I realise just how red everything was. A twisted smile curved onto my lips. Red again.<p>

"**Ha-ru-hi!**" Coming to a halt, I snapped my head backwards, seeing no one but awaiting for their arrival at the turn of a corner. Their aura brushed against mine, teasingly, hauntingly, calling out to me to play along, change the tables on their game and show them who was in control. Yes, temptation had gripped my will and I could do nothing but stare at the empty hallway waiting for them to fill it up with their presence.

"**Why are you so cruel? We just want to see!**" I listened as I closed my eyes. Closer and closer and closer.

"It's nothing serious, really, just let it go." The girl who pretended to be a boy, Haruhi. Pathetic, I know her name that has no hold on my interest, yet those who have; I have no clue of their name at all. Pity.

"Hey! Would you stop squishing me-" It was then I opened my eyes and took in their surprised expressions. Neither said a thing, we just started waiting for one to make the first move. It was Haruhi who took up the challenge.

"Ah! Taisho Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you, you're like a hero." Unlike the others who imposed with their auras, Haruhi decided to impose physically as she walked right up to me with an ear-to-ear grin. Her dark brown eyes shined with mirth. Such innocence.

Curious, I tilted my head. "Hero?" I sneered. Ignoring my look, she nodded chuckling.

"Tamaki-sempai was really baffled by your reaction. Your pained look was totally believable, I thought I was about to cry!" She laughed. My eyes looked beyond her to the stilled twins. They were symmetrical standing next to each other as they were.

"What makes you think it was all an act?" I questioned without thinking, switching my cold eyes back to her. She stuttered with her next choice of words, unable to give a reply. Only then did they respond, coming to her rescue.

"**Now, now, look what you did, Haruhi. Taisho seems more down then before.**" They pulled said girl back and took her place before me. Grinning, they threw their arms over each other's shoulder and smirked, not hiding their appreciation at how the uniform complimented my body. "Hikaru." One said. "Kaoru." The other continued. "**And we are the Hitachiin brothers. Pleasure to meet you.**" I sighed in content.

"Taisho Kagome, but you already know that." Their aura spiked in excitement. They lured me to touch them, feeling their aura, bask in it, wrap their mischief happiness around me, but I held back. I forced my solemn expression to stay.

"**Say Ka-go-me,**" they taunted pressing, exaggerating every syllable of my name. "**What you did to boss was awesome, dare to come to our host club for more fun?**" Yes! I wanted to say yes! Yes I will go with you and seek out the rest of the auras I had felt. Not the yellow cattle's, but those who caused such happiness. I want it all.

"Hn." I simply replied, casting them a last glance before turning to leave and not once did I turn back for another look, no matter how much I just wanted to run back and ask if their offer still stood, especially not when their confused and disappointed aura flared.

Already outside the academy gate, I had smiled sadly upon the thought of the twins. They looked so much alike, too much, yet the difference was as clear as day and night. And Haruhi. Innocent Haruhi who was forgotten in our midst.

_Change is good_; Sesshomaru's words once again entered my thoughts. I wondered, was this change good? The temptation to seek their auras, something I have easily prevented over the centuries, was this change really good? I could bear the thought of actually agreeing that yes, maybe this change was good. Despair would always find itself into me. What was change anyway?

That night as I lay before Sesshomaru, pressed against his chest protectively, we stared, golden orbs clashing against blue.

"This Sesshomaru does not know if you have noticed, but you're a contradiction to itself."

"Am I, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. You know you desire to be set free, you wish to laugh amongst us, be as carefree as you were in the feudal ages, yet you deny every aspect hiding in the comfort of your fabled darkness. You, Kagome, struggle to hold down your temptations. This Sesshomaru awaits the day you fall, only then would he applaud that man who has broken your silly guards."

I disregarded the meaning of his words. "Want to know a secret?"

"Is there something this Sesshomaru does not know."

"Who knows, maybe."

"Proceed."

"I am too aware, I predict this awareness and the truth will be the end of me."

"As is the colour red, as is the sight of a spider, as is the sight of happiness- foolish to think as such."

"You stab me with your words."

"This Sesshomaru would stab you with his father's fang if it would bring you back."

"I am here."

"No, you are not."

I left it at that. Sleep had taken over. For both of us. It had been a long day, a day I feared to repeat, yet longed for to come again. To my distaste, I impatiently waited for the day I get to meet the rest of them.

Sesshomaru was right. I am a contradiction. This could only further my cursed awareness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me guys, was it still worth the waiting for the next chapter? I wish it was, because I felt i kind of failed here...hmm... :**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey heyy beautifuls, thank you once again for the awesome reviews, I'm loving every moment of it.  
><strong>**Suitors have come down to Mori and Kyouya- sorry to others who wanted someone else, but I still hope you enjoy the story!  
><strong>**Read and make your vote between the two lucky hotties ;)**

**Again, I don't own but my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Insanity was a dangerous ploy. In my opinion, it was born from the very roots of the devil himself, seeping into your minds, gaining hold at your last piece of control before taking over and letting loose of all its madness. Yes, Insanity had its ways. Like those ways, I had my moments. Moments where I would succumb to madness, and mind you, it felt anything but welcoming. How many times had I clawed at my own face, how many times had I crawled into a closed space, how many times had I lost every ounce of my somewhat sanity just to relieve into my desires- too many times. Lucky for me, I had Sesshomaru there to shoo it away.<p>

Yeah, lucky.

Two weeks. In just two weeks I was at my limit. Leaving secrecy at my wake, silence laced deep within, I would find myself to a stand-still before the 'Music Room Three' door. Just standing, like a harmless pup lost and forgotten. Only soon to change into a vicious animal, growling and glaring, hissing and snapping at the door. I was caught between the conflicts of contradiction that Sesshomaru had bluntly spoken of. I tried, so many damned times to just reach out for them from afar, but no, I wanted more, I hungered for more, leading me to stand by the door and feel their auras brush so provocatively against mine. It was crazy! I dared not to go inside though, conflict you see. And in those two weeks, I also found a simple yet complicated solution. Out in the academy's yards, where a pool of cherry blossom trees was located, I would settle myself there in pink petal serenity. And by god, thanks to the yellow cattle and their male partner in crime, who spied and stalked from a distance, they furthered my distraction with their annoying chit-chats.

Still, as I seated under the refuge of a cherry blossom tree, blanketed with whispers of idolism, I knew that this wasn't enough. This distraction, as effective as it was the first time, now lacked that power to cease my thoughts running towards the welcoming auras. I sighed, reflecting on my behaviour. A complete mess.

"I would have sought you out when you first arrived, but I decided to observe from the shadows." My torn expression took a sudden change. I was now glaring, obviously irritated by the intrusion.

"I was under the notion you were six-feet under, unfortunately you are still here." The intruder chuckled darkly, looming over my seated figure, his shadow enveloping me fully. Tsk, shadow- how it mocked me. Weary of the audience, I was relieved to find them out of ear-shot.

"Now, now Kagome, don't ruin our fated reunion, I have missed you dearly." I smirked.

"I'd say I missed you too, but I'd be lying, Nekozawa." He hissed.

"Ouch, that hurt." I rolled my eyes.

The Nekozawa's originated from the cat-demon lineage. They were sly creatures, always calculating their next moves, waiting for the right moment before pouncing on their prey. With just one look from their criticising eyes, and they had you entranced, unless you were me or off the dog-clan. They also had a history of isolation, fooling those who made themselves an easy target- for them it was pure pleasure, an entertainment to get by through the long years. I had forgotten all of that until I decided to leave my position to stand and face the demon. Nekozawa Umehito, the only pureblood son of his sires was clad in a black robe with a hood that hazed half of his face in a vague shield, a random cat puppet with a black wig to top it off. I cracked a smile, eyes lighting up with amusement as if remembering something.

"Black-magic club?" No wonder that girl had mistaken me for being in that sort. The man before me was said to have a few screw loose somewhere- but it wasn't like I could talk much. I felt as if I was on the verge myself.

He returned a corrupted smile. "It allows me to draw in my victims as I skin them off their innocence and devour their fear- exciting, no?"

"And here I thought you felines' despised magic." He feigned innocence.

"You must have mistaken me with Kirimi."

"The human daughter? Irony seems to follow you. Adopting a child who frights away from black magic and cats. Irony indeed."

He ignored me. "Funny isn't it? To take refuge under your own creations only to be found in conflict…"

I snickered. "And you would know?"

"Of course, I created this miserable character, did I not? I am able to feast upon my victims under the use of black-magic, which as you have said, we _felines_ despise so much. Bam, conflict."

He had silenced my oncoming retort. He spoke in a tone as if he knew my current predicament. I was sensitive to others, either than Sesshomaru, knowing anything closely related to this matter. The look in his blue orbs provoked me to do things I could not freely do in this time. Growling, I snapped my teeth at him before taking a step passed him and leaving without another word or glance.

"A word of advice, Kagome," I stopped. I cursed. "Our very nature is to toy with our victims, a way to pass time, surely that would deny any kind of attachments." Hands balled into fists in anger, I looked up to avert my eyes away from anything that was close enough to destroy, and coincidently, against one of the windows of the building, those who had generously haunted me were plastered against the glass staring right at me. Nekozawa's words played like a broken record in my mind, tasting the idea, all the while my eyes never strayed from them. I sneered, forcing my eyes away and onto the destination ahead of me. From a distance I heard his semi-trap in motion.

"AH! Bri-bri-BRIGHT!" His keepers were with him soon enough, fussing over his health for being exposed to the light.

_Deny any kind of attachments_, yes. I had my own beasts to please. I won't feel a thing because there won't be a thing to feel. I would be just playing around till I got what I wanted and left without a second thought. Yes. That was exactly it. I could still pretend. I could still fabricate. I would be just spicing it up with…fun. Yes…yes…..yes…  
>There would be no reason to run away, there would be no reason to hide and isolate. I could very much steal, take and take and take and never give. It could work out in the end. It would go in my favour. After all, they were just humans. They were birthed for my entertainment.<p>

Grinning very much like the mad hatter, I could not wait any more than second for the day to end. Today, I will set my trap. I will pluck them apart, one by one. The hunt had begun.

**XxXxXxX**

I had instincts, animal instincts to be exact. And I had Sesshomaru's intuition. When it came to hunting, the chase was the most important part. There was no thrill like a good chase to sate your beastly needs. They were carnal beings, lurking in the shadows of day and night, testing and teasing, howling in pleasure just to irk their victim- they were obscure and I had the honour of being taught the ways of the hunt. It was sinister and grievingly satisfying. To swallow their scrumptious screams, their sweet, sweet fear rolling off in powerful waves, to melt them into nothingness and drink with each gulp.

Souh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru, Haninozuka Mitukuni and Morinozuka Takashi.

I will eat you. I will eat you all, and eat and eat and eat, one by one so that you can _feel_. And you will like it. That wondrous pain, deliciously sickening. I will corrupt your very being, darken your soul and feed my own. I will paint you crimson with desire and destruction. I will make you want me. I will make you seek me out. And in the end, I will steal your very essence. I will steal that happiness you give out so freely.

I shuddered at my own thoughts. Groaning, my eyes rolled back as I pictured them begging, producing helpless cries. My eyes darkened with lust. Gazing longingly towards the clock, I counted the minutes, every second till the day was over. The Hitachiin twin's bored aura washed over mine. I growled subtly, watching the second hand ticking a second at a time, slowly and slowly. Soon, the bell rang and I was the first one out of the class. Before the hallways were populated, I gathered miko-ki into my feet and disappeared in the blink of an eye, only to stand before the door to 'Music Room Three' that suddenly looked oh so fragile. I reached my aura out and into the room, no one was there. It was perfect, too perfect. With confident hands, I twisted the golden knob and gave it a slight push.

Darkness.

I grimaced. Walking in, I closed the door shut before searching the walls for the light. It did not take that long. The room looked just as it did when I caught a glimpse of it. Pillars were located and random, yet calculated places, Dark burgundy curtains with window cushion seats, round tables placed neatly and spaciously around the room with designed chairs and in the middle, burgundy couches and a scratch-free coffee-table. A host club for the rich. I smiled darkly. They really did have too much time in their hands. Taking a long sniff, I shivered at their vague scent that still lingered in the room under the heavy air of woman's perfume. None-the-less, it was still there and affected me strongly. Striding towards the centre couches; I loosened my tie, unbuttoned three buttons for excessive cleavage and plopped down with an evil grin. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently, the memory of meeting the twin's playing before me to pass time. It was then I was reminded of the last member of the host club. Haruhi. I had forgotten about her. Her aura was calm, innocent, child-like. How could someone like her leave my memo-

"Mummy! What am I going to do? She stole my light! Those cruel, cruel princesses are still talking about her." I smirked. Suoh Tamaki. He was bright, too bright. He seemed the type to be swayed easily, saddened with just a word, happy with just a touch, a dramatic prince who sought out for his princesses happiness- dramatically honourable.

"According to the reports, our customer statistics has dropped down by two percentages. From what I found, they all seemed to be following Taisho Kagome, whether she is aware of it or not." Ootori Kyouya. Now he was a treat. He was dark and hazy, mysterious yet undeniably cunning- a treat indeed.

The door opened. "My loyal-" The sharp intake of breath. "It's her!" Tamaki screamed, scrambling behind Kyouya, peeking once in a while to glare. I smirked. Such a strange creature he was. I bit back on my tongue, nails digging inside the palm of hands as I dismissed the urge to spring in a suggestive series of actions. Kyouya pushed up his glass with a forefinger right in the middle of the frames. He smiled, his dark hues gleaming wickedly.

"So it is." Was all he said, unfazed by my presence. I could almost moan out loudly and do unspeakable things with him. Tamaki, with sudden confidence, stepped out running a hand through his blonde mane.

"Kyouya." He exclaimed, smiling enthusiastically. I cocked up a brow enjoying this greatly. Said man straightened his clipboard before moving into a biography, my biography.

"Taisho Kagome, only heir to the Taisho Corp, founder Taisho Sesshomaru. Age 16, home-schooled till now, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, sword, archery, and nothing more." Tamaki nodded before twirling is way towards me. Just like our first meeting, he picked me up and wrapped me into his arms, a finger tilting my chin upwards.

"Forgive me, princess, for I had failed you once before. Today, I will bask you in my arms and never let go." And just like then, I reached my arms around him bringing him closer.

"Is bask me in your arms all you do? Dare to do more?" I purred out heaving breathlessly as I pushed my body further into his, moulding in perfectly. Beyond him, I locked eyes with Kyouya. He was squirming in his deceptive wicked appearance. I growled lowly, when Tamaki made no move to back away despite his hold loosening. His breath laboured, knees weakening under my spell-bound hold. Kyouya, unable to tear his eyes away, shook with need.

Plunging my nose into Tamaki's neck as I kept my eyes on Kyouya, I began my light ministrations. Sniffing and licking, with occasional nips and the final blow that made the man in my grasp tremble. I held back a laugh. With a last nip, I forced myself away from the blonde prince. His eyes followed my every move, but his body did not respond. I winked at him with a promise to return as I moved passed him. Coming to Kyouya in a slow sensual pace, I dipped a finger into my mouth, sucking and licking with experience- this was something for them to remember me by. I will have them crawling to me. Unable to hold down my excitement, I made haste to leave only to have the missing members enter. Growling, my needy eyes searched the two members I had not the pleasure to interact with.

"You're next." I whispered into the eerie air before making a sharp turn and out of their sight. Glad to witness the widened eyes of Mori and the innocent shock of Honey.

With quickened speed, I failed to notice that Sesshomaru was not at the gate waiting for me for our run back home, nor did I notice that a sleek black limo was waiting for my arrival; my mind was delved within havoc. A hunt took time. It needed a slow steady lead. With my greed, I had to force myself out, and in result, I failed to notice that I was slipping from my somewhat sanity…

Breaking the silence of Sesshomaru and my home with the slam of the main door, I was still ignorant of my surroundings. That was until I found a note.

_This Sesshomaru has left on an abrupt business trip- in three days this Sesshomaru shall return._

Darkness reigned.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help it. I just had to put someone in their who was of demon line, and who better than Nekozawa himself. I mean, he's dark and hardly no one is in his club either than him (I think...) so I had to use that fact and put it into good use.<br>**

**OH well, please review! :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! hehe  
><strong>**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading them very, very much! **

**okay! responds!  
>ShadowFoxMoon: I understand your confusion, really I do. But, keep in mind what happens every chapter is a somewhat aspect of Kagome we learn about.<br>With her being lustful, to my understanding, and which I have come to know that is known in general, between demons 'hunting' is either, 'go eat' or 'hunting' as in 'I am going to chase you, tease you, play a little and then eat you' which can be interpreted in any way whatsoever. I interpreted to be lustful, and seductive. I think, in my opinion, it gives her in this story, a much more complex situation to work with. So that in the end, the story isn't, what I would say, plain, you know? Also, I wouldn't say she's entirely depressed, she may appear like that, but she's rather sadistic and masochist, wrapped in a world where she hurts herself for being the 'lonely' one. Also, this lustful thing brings me back to my point where you have to keep in mind the aspects of Kagome. She's a contradiction, one minute she can be gloomy and the next she's lusty. Basically, she's a bipolar-broad with issues.**

**WARNING! GUYS! PLEASE KEEP IN MIND WHAT WE LEARN ABOUT KAGOME IN EVERY CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WILL BE REFERRED TO IN OTHER RANDOM CHAPTERS! AND I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE NORMAL SEQUENCE OF THE OURAN PLOT, BUT USE JUMBLE THEM UP AND CREATE MY OWN!**

**By the way, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, I had no time to proof and edit, hehe .**

* * *

><p><em>I called it the Black Abyss of Madness. It was a suiting name. The act of delving into a deep chasm, lost in a world of letting go of every emotion, of every single aspect of life and just giving in. That was the Black Abyss of Madness. It was Kagome's abyss. My abyss. Crawling at the back of my mind, waiting for me to make the smallest, most single mistake to dig through the hidden crevices in search for such strawberry bruises it craved like a baby for its first taste of milk. That was the abyss; a dark solace like a ribbon untied, dilapidated, red with not blood, but my own vicious sins. <em>

_Like every other flaw in my eternal life, it was my own creation waiting to rein control and have its way. I was a sick, sick person because I welcomed it with open arms, taking pleasure of my own pain, enduring as much as I could before it was all stripped away from me. It was my own secret. Even from Sesshomaru. Then again, Sesshomaru probably knew it all. He was just as aware as I was. However…_

_Soon…it will be time. _

_Soon…._

"What are you incompetent fools doing?" My eyes snapped open at the sudden loud intrusion of Jaken's raspy scream. His little feet waddled closer and closer before it stopped before me, his eyes widened, lips ajar, body trembling with utmost panic. I stared back with a bored expression ignoring the fidgeting and fussing maids who were desperately try to get me to talk. I dismissed the maids with a nod, consciously crumpling the piece of paper that still lingered in the dangers of my palms.

"Jaken." I said with a certain tone. He squeaked. "Sesshomaru, where is he?" I asked even though knowing he was no longer in our area, probably somewhere far, far away. Hesitant at first, he replied eventually.

"He left, Milady. I presumed he left a note for you. I apologise, I wasn't aware you did not know." Nodding, I looked out the window from my position in the guest lounge area. The sun was nowhere to be found through the dull clouds and the forest surrounding our mansion was blazed with life. My eyes narrowed.

"What time is it?" Jaken picked out a pocket watch from his little pouch. His bulgy eyes squinted as he read the numbers.

"It is a little after six, milady." He said before muttering extra affirmations just in case. "In the morning." I sighed, quite glad that I was not late for todays 'enlightening' lesson at school. With a wave of my hand Jaken left, leaving me alone with the creased note.

The early academy hall was engulfed in stilled silence. It came to me as a shock. Usually, the yellow cattle's would go around doing what they did best, giggling dramatically with pointless chatter. Yet, as quite as it were, their lingering happiness was delved deeply into the walls. They hear everything, feel everything. Their soft whispers haunted the hallways, every corridor, even humans if they believe it so. The eerie sting of their hushed whispers touched my aura shooting a shiver down my spine. On instinct, I created a barrier to block off any unwanted supernatural contact. As much as their manipulated thoughts begged to join my own malicious endeavours, I did not appreciate the offspring of others, my darkness was my own and it shall remain my own. The demons inside the jewel enjoyed what I tainted so willingly, not what was already stained. Like I said, I was the jewel itself; I must feed my own greed, and as for purity, it came just as naturally. I had always wondered why I had not become a dark-miko, always seeking what is not the likes of what is bright and joy, a simple sin to my own kind. Sesshomaru had said that I had not committed anything evil of nature. That it was just me following a widened path to destruction. Did he not know that that only excited me more? Just as excited I was now to feel the prick of a particular aura against my barrier. A fighter's aura trapped an innocent shell.

Who knew the ungodly hours of the morning could bring forth some 'fun'?

I smirked followed by a gasp of surprise as I turned right at a corner. "Arghhh!" What looked like a boy no older than a child shrieked, clutching onto his bunny for dear life? I smiled, dropping to my knees as I placed a hand on top of his breezy blonde coiffure. If I had heard correctly, he was referred to as Honey. Interesting, yet suiting name.

"I'm sorry, I had not expected to-"

"Ka-Ka-Kagome!" I narrowed my eyes for only a second before opening it wide.

"So you know me?" I said, cocking my head to the side. He nodded vigorously before yelping in pain and clutching his right cheek with a small pout playing on his lips.

My smile dared to smirk, but I held it off. "Does your teeth hurt?" I chuckled. Shaking his head no, he stumbled back muttering a series of 'no' and 'I'm fine'. Another aura pricked at my senses, this time I could not hold off my smirk. The seemingly child before me bumped into a pair of strong legs hidden underneath the men's uniform pants. My eyes brightened with amusement. They called him Mori.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said sternly as I stood up from my demeaning pose. His eyes never strayed from the stammering 'child' as he held his pained cheek, head bowed down, tears threatening to fall, and explained his 'to no avail' cause. Taking in the new comers' form, I let my blue hues travel from the crown of his head to the tip of his polished shoes. Another fighter. If his well-built body didn't give it away, his dark tanned skin should have been a good enough hint, I suppose. Unconsciously I ran the tip of my tongue from the top of my lip to the bottom.

"Takashi…I...I…I was just talking to Kagome…she…um…waaahhhhh!" Honey wailed. His bunny hung loosely in his right hand while the other rubbed his eyes. He sniffed once. Twice. Thrice.

"You dropped your bandage." Mori retorted calmly. I watched the scene unfold with critical eyes. Honey growled lowly before snatching the white sling that had a professional tied bow to it. Said man stomped off in a direction I knew too well. I looked back to Mori; his eye had yet to acknowledge me. Even so, he had given me a chance to take him in in more detail.

Despite his calm appearance, his aura was in ruins. He reminded me of myself. The outer layer that gave nothing away, but the inner was caught in an endless battle. His loyalty to Honey burned with an eternal fire, his protectiveness was like an Inu's pack, an affection that ran deep into his veins and blood stream. Delectable. Absolutely divine. Clucking my tongue to catch his attention, I smiled knowingly.

"Hurting yourself over something that is not your fault, a fool you are." And so was I a fool too; passing advice that I, myself could not follow. A typical hypocrite. We all were. Always will be. Mori said nothing, instead he scrutinized me with his dark orbs. His lips thinned. He gave a short nod before passing by without a second glace. My lips twitched into a sinister curve.

"Taisho Kagome, it was a pleasure to cross your path, Mori-sempai." I could feel his form stiffen, just a few steps behind me. So close. "If I may, I am very skilled in healing. I'm sure Honey-sempai would love to go back to devouring sweets, so I have heard." It was true. All my information came from the gossiping cattle's. Who needed Jaken or a top detective, when you had a flock of yellow cows doing exactly what you wanted. Coincidently convenient.

Mori had yet to reply. "No?" I questioned with a raised brow even if he could not witness it. "Suit yourself." I made a step to leave. His aura flared with uncertainty, hesitant. I closed my eyes and let his emotions run over me.

I didn't get very far. "Wait," Mori whispered loud enough for me to hear. He paused as if contemplating his decision. "He's got cavity. I forgot to make him brush his teeth…twice and because of my mistake, he is hurting." I almost winced. Not of his depressed tone, or the saddened soul, no, I almost winced at the fact how absurd it sounded when he voiced his reason. Holding back a snort, I turned towards him and nodded.

"Please, lead the way." I said, knowing exactly where Honey was. His seeping aura was hard to miss.

As we walked towards their usual host room, Mori made no attempts of small talk. It was enough to say he wasn't much for words, much like Sesshomaru, only he didn't hold an air that screamed for attention or warned near death if gave the wrong impression. Mori was just as interesting as Kyouya. Mysterious, even reading once aura wasn't anything to go by. You knew what they felt, but why? _Why?_ That mattered the most. Much like Bertold Brecht, a German playwright famous for being an influential theatre practitioner; he foretold the ending and left the audience thinking _why_ it had come to that. An enigma of all things, really.

"We're here." Mori's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked upon the door I was so dearly accustomed to. Raising a brow at his hesitating hands, I pushed forward and opened the door, taking his shocked emotion as I passed. For someone who barely showed emotion, he sure did feel a lot.

Honey was currently balled up in a fragile position on the burgundy couches holding onto his bunny, sniffing every given second. Either he didn't know we were standing before him or he ignored us. I motioned for Mori to step outside. He refused with a hardened look. I glared urging not to smirk when his fear spiked. Right now was my chance for a one on one with the sweet, little, Honey. His fragility was begging me to take. Mori stepped out and with the soft thud of the door closing; I was standing next to Honey's cowering figure.

"You poor baby." I cooed, seating myself next to him as I laid a hand on his hair, giving it light pat. There was something about this senior that struck a familiar cord. Shaking the thought away, I gave Honey my undivided attention.

"Takashi is so mean, he won't let me eat cake! My teeth is fine! It really is!" I was caught in a sadistic moment. Honey, as much as he was trying to convince me, it was rather him convincing himself. I laughed. Honey peered at me from under his arms with tearful eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" He whined, pouting. I picked him up having him face me, eye to eye. I criticised his damsel look.

"Such a naïve little thing you are, aren't you?" He shook his head in retaliation.

"I am not naive!" I smirked.

"Oh but you are, Honey-sempai. Surely you have noticed how Mori-sempai seems to be in pain for allowing a mere cavity take over your sweet tooth."

"Pain? He's not in pain! I am! He's being a big meanie!"

"Oh Honey-sempai, he's doing this for your own good, but at the same time, he is hurting himself because he is hurting you. At this moment, he despises himself. Now can you really be mad at him for that?" I gave him a sad little pout, teasing him for being an oblivious fool, but as a oblivious fool, he thought my pout came from worry.

Honey gasped. "But…I…Takashi!" he broke off into another fit of crying fit, hauling himself off the couch and calling out his keepers name. I wiped the smirk off my face just in time for Mori to enter. He was torn between emotions, lost in what to do as he looked upon my understanding features and something akin to admiration crossed his eyes. I drowned my laughter by taking a deep breath. This was too easy, far too easy.

While the two were busy burying themselves in their own despair, out of their line of sight, I used a bit of my pure energy to form a small ball with healing properties. I called over Honey, not feeling an ounce of guilt for separating their emotional moment, and I thrust the edible ball into his mouth having him swallow immediately. His eyes widened at the sudden attack. I smiled, explaining how it would increase the healing process of his cavity. Amazed and awed, he launched his small body into my lap. I bit my lip at the contact, my body numbing to his overpowering innocence. The sensation to have his aura so close had me sighing in content as I brushed my fingers through his hair for comfort. With gritted teeth I hissed already feeling the joining of his aura with my energy ball. It was beautiful. His brightened soul nestled my seed that would eventually grow and grow, feeding on his happiness, sullying his childish whims and in time, I will steal it away, right under their very own nose.

"Mitsukuni." Mori interrupted with a stern voice. He looked at Honey disapprovingly as he cast a glance of concern towards me. My eyes dropped invitingly. Subtly I hit a pressure point on Honey's neck, throwing him into sudden slumber.

I prayed for Mori not to feel suspicious. "It does not matter, but, would you mind picking him up, it seems Honey-sempai has fallen asleep." Eyes widened for a mere second, he was by side the next, bending down to gather Honey in his arms. I smirked. His hands brushed against my lap none too lightly as his face was drawn inches away from mine. As if realising his close proximity, his face reddened in an unbecoming blush. My eyes dropped towards his lips as I licked my own, gazing back into his dark eyes.

"What's the matter, Mori-sempai? You look like a deer caught in a headlight." An audible gulp and a shudder later, he straightened up with a limp Honey in his arms, lightly snoring away.

I stood and faced him with a smile. "Poor Honey-sempai, he must have been really tired." Mori nodded. He was unsure of what to say, still caught in the embarrassment of being so close to me. I titled my head to the side with a questioning look and his blush deepened. Wanting to further my light teasing, my senses caught on two mischief auras. I smile widened.

"We have company, ne Mori-sempai?" I said as my eyes flickered to the entrance of the music room.

Mori began. "I didn't hear-"

"**Ah! Mori-sempai!"** The twins exclaimed followed by a pause as they saw me. They looked at each other with an obvious glint. I rolled my eyes. "**Kagome, what a coincidence to have you here.**" They both danced their way over to me taking my hands into theirs as they passed a somewhat knowing glance towards Mori and then to me.

Hikaru leaned in close. "You just can't-" Kaoru wrapped an arm around my waist. "Stay away-" And then the finale. "**Can you? Ka-go-me?" **I raised a brow. It took time getting used to their way of speaking, but it was cunningly addictive. I stepped out of their hold, instead letting my fingers hold on to each of their chin and drawing them nearer to mine.

"Does it seem so?" They nodded, caught off guard by the sudden boldness. "Well then, I suppose you're right. After all, I might not wear the horrid yellow dress, but I am a woman at heart. Maybe you have all captured my wondering heart and I have come back to claim it?"

Kaoru hissed, his aura tentatively brushing mine. Hikaru must have taken it the wrong way, because he left my grasp and tended to Kaoru, displaying an act of brotherly love, mainly more than just brotherly love. I stifled my laughter by biting down on my lower lip. Looking towards the clock, it was twenty minutes before class would start. Time really did pass by when you had fun. Nodding towards Mori, not bothering about the still acting twins, I made my leave.

"I would love to come by for a more…private experience." The twin's hushed words covered my whispers as I walked the halls to my homeroom class.

Throughout the day, during breaks, I spend my time with Nekozawa in his Black Magic club room. Upon my entrance he enticed himself into a sad excuse of joy as he explained the magical affairs when taking part in a dangerous act- dark magic. It was interesting. I won't deny that. To learn the secrets of witches and sorcerers, their sinful ways, it was quite entrapping. I was stunned to silence and how many ways these dark beings worshiped the devil, their sacrifices ranging from animal blood to human babies- to be surrounded such evil antiques, I was nearly floored with possession. Still I endured it. I had endured the spells, the foreseeing tarot cards, and the obsessed Nekozawa. I watched him take in his victims. Rushing them inside, cowering from the light, asking them what they desired from the club, and they would daringly answer. He was just as sick as I was. He had them sit and close their eyes as he felt, whispering his fingers over their exposed flesh, all over the clothed areas until it rested snugly against their necks. Every now and then, he would cast me a playful glance with a twisted grin as he leaned down and whispered sweet, darkened words, and they would sway breathlessly, trembling with arousal and Nekozawa, conniving Nekozawa, hushed them with a kiss that drew blood and had them gone before they could respond.

He made me restless. Agitated. As much as I enjoyed seeing the act of a demon's sadistic consumption, at some point, it had reminded me of my own feed. Had me pondering, was I going to prolong my hunt? Was I going to play till I was at my limit? Fear and need was an exquisite taste to the tongue, it was tangy and zesty, a howling taste, much like a demon's touch to a human. Should I wait? Or should I not?

"You do know club activities are over, right?" Nekozawa commented as he lazily took of his robe and wig, smirking at me with his fangs poking out. I snarled at him.

By the time I reached the host club, it was already cleared of customers. Opening the door without hesitation, I stepped inside letting the door shut with a soft thud- I froze. The air was thick with happiness and love. Their auras covered every inch of the room. My body, my mind, my everything hazed. Their so called 'King' screamed processing into a series of unusual behaviour as he told the tales of how I had taken away his 'beauties' and then sated himself in a corner with an aura of pure agony. His antics fell on deaf ears and blinded sight. All I could see was their soul.

"Kagome…" Haruhi whispered as she took an unknowing step towards me. I eyed her critically, watching her every move before she was stopped by the twins, who smirked.

"**Come to spoil the King, Kagome?**" shaking my head, I took a seat on the nearest chair. Feeling Kyouya pushing up on his glasses, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a blur of blonde.

"Kagome! My tooth is fine! I can eat sweets! Thank you! You are my hero! Hero! Hero! HERO!" Honey sang as he twirled around me with his bunny, before hugging me. I gnashed my teeth together from growling. Honey let go off me and went back to eating sweets. The others continued staring.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Club is over, Tai-"

"Please," I said mindlessly. "Call me Kagome." My eyes narrowed as I stared at them. They were producing so much emotions, their aura was encased within the room, igniting a furious fire. My breath laboured as my vision clouded. What was happening?

I could barely see their lips moving, their gestures slowed in motion, their expressions lost in the haze. My being was on fire. My mind was being penetrated. I felt it shatter into little tiny pieces, crackling under pressure. This was not supposed to happen! I was supposed to come here and watch them. I was supposed to just observe and then plan. Plan like Nekozawa planned his every move. This was supposed to be a strategic opportunity. To see first-hand what I was going up against, to create barriers so that I may never cross a line that would foretell my failure. They were just humans, but even humans were dangerous. Their very aura's could drop me to my knees. And at that moment, I truly felt it. I was shaking, albeit lightly, I was still shaking. I was going in and out of conscious.

And then I remembered. I remembered the familiar cord that had been struck. This had happened before. Not only that, the people in this host was so familiar. The sweet-tooth senior who resembled, in personality, of a personal companion and his keeper, who dared to act as the monk in depression. To me, they were the before and after of the betrayal. My heart slowed. They flashed before my eyes.

Shippou, my dearly fox kit, he was so hurt with the betrayal of Inuyasha and Sango. He was torn and struck with shock, only to take a killing a blow for me. How foolish. I knew I couldn't die even if Inuyasha plunged his rusty sword into my heart, but did Shippou know? No, he didn't know? What he knew was that he was going to watch his dying 'mother' if he had not moved from his safe spot. A child, barely of demon age, made a sacrifice and chose to die in place of me. And what did I do? Oh I laughed. I laughed to my heart's content, because even then, I was lost into my first step of madness. I watched him fall by the blade that had protected me so many times, and I laughed. I had gripped that blade and mercilessly pulled it out of the screaming kit and killed Inuyasha. Purifying his being into ashes, a mutt that was meant to be the dirt beneath my shoes.

Then had come Miroku. He was so distraught, he had fallen into depression. Neither smiling nor speaking. He was isolated and eventually committed a brutal suicide. He used his own staff and stabbed himself, right into the junction of his neck. Why? Because I had ended precious Sango. He was ready to forgive, ready to talk it out, but I had cut in so ruthlessly and snapped her neck without a care. Why? Because I was wronged. The Shikon-Miko was wronged and she shall take her retribution.

_Kagome, Kagome_

Sudden voices brought me back to the hazed reality. They still hadn't noticed my imbecilic stare. I growled menacingly before running out the door.

_Where do you run off too? _

Rushing into the forest, I howled in despair as I ran into branches and trees, tripping and falling, ignoring the cuts and scratches that bleed profoundly.

_I am here. Come to me, Kagome, I will open your eyes to the hell beyond. _

I crashed against a broken branch, its sharp edge embedding itself into my shoulder. Gasping, a hoarse scream erupted from my bruised lips. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my shoulder, the sound blood gushing out and the quenching tissues entered my ears. I shivered. I continued my hasty run back to the manor.

_I welcome you once again, my sweet raven, the Black Abyss as come forth much, much stronger_

They continued. Their voices thrust into my mindscape. The manor came into view and jumped in through the windows finding enough strength to enjoy the shattering sound of pieces of glass as it hit against the hard tile floor and some onto my exposed flesh. Servants and maids came rushing in, screaming at my broken state. Jaken had come running along, his words of anger caught in the midst of his throat and tongue. I chuckled at their gaping faces.

_I am your darkness, your only darkness_

They were now singing. They used a tune that was meant of beautiful melodies, a tune that was meant of cherry goodness. Twisted. They were all twisted. Just like me.

_I'll make you cry when skies are red_

Their chants were getting louder. My vision blurred and I was thrust into the walls of a deadly place. They were true to their words. They were showing me a place beyond hell, stronger than before. My black abyss was no longer just black. Red was seeping, dropping from every corner. The ground beneath me shook with great might. I stumbled and fell onto my dearie

_I'll have you know dear, how much I hate you  
>I will take your sunshine away<em>

Laughter. I heard laughter. I felt the red take over my arms and legs. They were stretching, trying to tear me apart limb to limb. I screamed to no one.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamt I was bathing in your blood<em>

A red strip looped around my neck, pulling it backwards. My shouts were stifled as I gurgled them out. It was all useless.

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
>so I gnashed my teeth and cried<em>

Then he came. He came to me with a vicious growl, his claws flexing suggestively. He looked just as he did before his last breath. Slashed, painted with oozing blood, beaten. He opened his arms wide and I was flown towards him. I looked up. His dark figure towering over my squirming form.

Naraku.

_You trapped me inside the jewel, and now I will repay my gratitude. I have personally come to greet your return, Kagome. My sweet Raven, scream! Scream! Let me taste it upon your lips!_

Yes. Insanity had its ways. And like those ways, I had my moments. This was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I have warned you right? This is what I mean. Last chapter we introduced insanity and this chapter pretty much showed her lack of sanity. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't bad or anything, or I have fallen from your expectations, haha.<br>Once again, Happy Holidays!**

**Please review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, it wasn't much, but I'm not complaining lol, gawd i sound bitchy .  
><strong>**Anywayysss! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, once again please excuse any errors, I had no time to edit, busy busy me :D**

**I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>It was a rather humid day. Rain had come and gone pleasingly leaving a musky pure sent in the air in its wake, washing the earth of any stained impureness left by its inhabitants. Greying clouds blanketed over us in dark protection, letting its roars be heard over those who dared to try them. The winds picked up now and then, wheezing away in haste effortlessly sweeping those who crossed its part with a howl of displeasure. The ever growing darkened skies promised a murky, misgiving day, sure to let everyone bask in its glory gloom. It seemed that dread had befallen the earth, tragedy at hand, but if you looked beyond the morbidity scene, I was sure you could find this dull day to be quite serene; after all, it was dull days like these that allowed you to be absorbed in your sentimental endeavours. Fortunately for me, I had many of those endeavours to encounter.<p>

I sighed from my position, far, far away from the windows that allowed my vision the sight of the mourning day. I gazed longingly watching with intense blue orbs as the tear drop rain individually slipped down the clear pane, joining other drops if it came to such in union, and perfectly continued their journey downwards. The outside world at that moment was a sight to behold, and to watch it through the windows, I was tormented immensely for not being able to be bestowed in such dark beauty. Another sigh slipped through my lips as I shifted my eyes away from the torture.

The silver bracelet on my wrist sounded, clinking in a light, high-pitched tone reminding me of yet another unfortunate expense. As admirable the bracelet looked its purpose were anything but appealing- so you could guess that it wasn't put on me willingly. Unless of course, if you enjoyed having your powers locked away and unable to use at will, you would get along well with the jewel, but for I, on the other hand, despised it with deep passion. Ignoring the mocking jewel as it glinted against the light brightly; I plastered my palms against the barrier that held me hostage.

"When will I be let out?" I questioned softly to none, a little filling hope that maybe someone would magically appear and answer my forlorn question. But none came. Said hope had died like a lit fire blown away by a gusty breeze, wisps of smoke in the essence. But I suppose I could be a little grateful. This prison was better than the dungeons Sesshomaru licked to keep hidden beneath the manor floors awaiting the poor souls that disgusted the demon lord. But to be trapped in his bed like a common whore held up a good argument in itself, only Sesshomaru and I didn't have that kind of relationship- our sexual intercourses were strictly based on the importance of submission or severe actions to snap us out of our 'moments', you could say. Either than that, we harboured no more, no less feeling for each other than that of a brother-sister, a guardian and its ward, or simply, pack. However at this moment, I couldn't help but let the hatred surge through my veins as I slashed at the barrier with a swipe of the hands in futile attempts. Seething with anger, I let my mind wander off towards a memory that seemed distant, yet so damn close.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Naraku…" His name had been tested and rolled many times by my wet appendage and its lipped keeper. I looked helpless. Staring up at the man who had caused me so much misery, even if it had begun with my careless mistake of shattering the jewel, I snorted in morbid fascination. To think I would have to spend my days with someone like him inside the deeper corners of my minds? Lady luck must have despised me so, or, the God's themselves held no regards for their tool, a tool brought upon this world to live the fate of a cursed jewel. How intriguing. _

"_I had expected you to scream, rebel, anything, but stay calm with a sickening smile on your lips." His dark red hues slanted with suspicion and interest. Letting my eyes take in his unchanged form, I allowed an air of pride surround me despite my fragile position, hanging helplessly in mid-air, trapped in vines of red. _

"_Just because I do not react mindlessly to your pitiful pleasure does not mean I will not retaliate." _

_He leaned down, his face stopping inches away from mine. "I suppose I should have expected this, after all, the once great Miko has fallen into the hands of madness. A madness that comes from me. Have I left such a mark on your life, Ka-go-me?" He said in a mocking tone, eyes gleaming evilly, breaths of hot air fallen short on my lips. _

_I chuckled, licking my lips with anticipation to what he planned to do in such personal closeness. "I guess this just proves that I am not immune to it." I let a few deepened laughs passed between my lips before continuing. "This has got to be the biggest contradiction, to once be the pure heroin and now to live a life of my favourite enemy. To have not noticed how you have haunted me, hiding in the deep corners of my mind, to take over, oh Naraku, you truly were the senile of us all, but now you have turned me into one of yours." _

_It was his turn laugh. He threw his head back, his chest thudding with a booming sound. "My dear Raven, I am honoured to be your destroyer. I am that darkness you long to seek, far, far away from the light your protector so desperately searches for. It won't be long before you are fully engulfed into my black flames," With a swift series of motions, he moved away and flicked his hand upwards resulting in my new position- I now stood on the cracking ground, my hands held above my head and the vines tightened dangerously. _

"_Do you not wish to let go? To feel no emotions, to feel no physical, emotional or mental frustration, but just the satisfaction of doing whatever you want, whenever you want and however you want. I am but a lowly part of you, Kagome. You have created me, Naraku, to be your sole darkness and I am merely carrying out my duty that you have commenced me so." _

_Vindictive asshole. I snarled, baring my bland teeth. "What makes you so confident? Is it not my choice to whether fall into this path or not?" Naraku glided towards me. An arms-length away, his cold pale fingers caressed my cheeks softly._

"_On the contrary, you have lost your privilege in decision-making. You only had one and you already used that to step into the dark side centuries ago. I'm afraid it's too late now, it won't be long before I will have you, have all of you." _

"_That does not mean anything-"_

"_I am before you am I not? This just shows that I am much, much, closer to achieving full madness. Soon chaos will reign and under my power. You will become a host, not like you weren't one already." _

_That had hurt. It had struck an arrow to a deep sentimental part of me that still held emotional damages. I knew I was always referred to as a 'thing', never a person. A copy, never the original. A fake, an imitation, never good enough, never fulfilling, I was a host to many things. To the jewel, to a clay-pot's soul- I was to be used time and time again until I had lost my usefulness and passed on to someone else just to repeat the endless cycle. This is what it meant to be alone. This is what it meant to be lost in the seas of nothing. A lost cause. _

**XxXxXxX**

I, for the lack of a better word, fucked up.

"It seems you are defiant in letting go this time." Sesshomaru mused as he entered his chambers without making a single sound. I rolled my eyes, feeling the crazed feeling creep up on me, wanting to play with the visitor. I was already at my limit seeing as I was unable to will away the ill feeling and, with remorse, I let it take over. Not too soon later, a feral grin appeared on my lips, eyes slanting dangerously as I turned to face the demon that had entrapped me.

"My, oh my, if isn't Lord Sesshomaru," I mocked licking my dry lips wet before biting down on my lower lip suggestively. "What could a lowly being such as me do for my Lord?" I continued crawling in all fours not minding the fact that my shirt buttons were open exposing my semi naked upper half body. Like some light-bulb lighting up above my head, I rested a finger against my lips with an obvious fake brightened hues. "Oh I know! We could indulge ourselves into a provocative passion, heated and ruthless- a good rut, yeah?" Sesshomaru had barely spared me a glance; he just continued his short journey towards his walk in wardrobe. I growled menacingly.

"You dare keep me against my will? I will kill you, demon! I will slit your oh-so-perfect throat and drink your blood from your corpse. I will purify your disgusting kind! You demented fucker! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I was flushed with anger with panting breaths as my body trembled tremendously, wanting, no- needing to shed blood, needing to kill to feel my hands painted red and worship the sins of not my pure kind. I gnashed my teeth at the ignorant demon once again slashing away at the barrier with no success. And, when the barrier failed to waver, I took out my anger and craziness on the bed, the sheets, the pillow, whatever my hands could grab a hold of, I destroyed it. I felt some satisfaction that at least I could destroy some things, even if it wasn't flesh and blood. And then I was laughing. My head was thrown back, arms out wide as I expressed my somewhat joy.

I was delirious, hysterical and laughter had died down, cracked from dehydration. But I kept up my crazed persona. I lashed when I could muster up the energy; I growled and threatened, screamed when I could- all this only to whimper into the torn bed, huddling into myself whispering words that made no sense at all.

"He has to free me out. I have to do something. I can do anything. He will let me out. I told him. He knows. He will. I will. What am I saying? HAHAHA, where is he? Why can't I see him? Why can't I see myself? Do I have no reflection! Oh no! I'm turning into a vampire!" By then Sesshomaru had left me to my devices.

I had no real idea what I was doing. My attitude changed in mere seconds, going from a mumbling fool to a seductive vixen only to revert back to something I probably was hours ago. You could say I did a lot of things, too many things that were beyond demeaning. Not only did I lose all rational thoughts, I had not cared about the injuries I received while destroying Sesshomaru's bed, because really, there was no pain. Naraku was true to his words, I felt no pain, I was practically dead, a zombie who could lose an arm and I would be oblivious to it all. In the end, my priority was to get out of this miserable hell.

I would beg.

"Sesshomaru please, why won't you let me out? Are you not supposed to protect me, to bring me no harm? Please let me out! I will do anything, anything at all! I'll even take part in looking for that light you always talked about, just…just please…I beg of you…please…"

I cursed.

"You brick-shitting asshole! Fuck you! Fuck you and your fucking morals! You crack head! Bastard pussy! Retard! Bitch! Motherfucker!"

I would inflict self-injury.

The springs torn out of the once bouncy bed were now in the tight grip within my hands. I had put it to good use. I had used it, manipulated it, so it would do my exact bidding. There was no pain, jut the sluggish sound of the metal moving in and out against my deep wounds and the silent seeping of blood. I faked cries and screams, tearful eyes only to produce no dramatic reaction either than the few seconds of Sesshomaru's eyes widening or his stiffened posture. No, nothing as dramatic as what I was doing. In the end, my wounds were healed leaving a pink scar that was in the process of disappearance as Sesshomaru suppressed some of my powers to let me heal.

Nothing proved to be of use. No matter what alternatives I chose, Sesshomaru either ignored me for the mere moment in was in the room or he just wasn't there anymore. But even from far away, he could feel my aura; he could feel the random spikes of my rebellious attitude and strengthen the barrier by pouring more than enough amount of youki in it, torturing me into slight slumber. Being nothing more than a useless human with my powers locked away, Sesshomaru's youki took a drastic toll upon me- I expected no less. His youki was dangerous, threatening, it burned your flesh with a sizzling hum and cowered you till you were flat against the bed, leading you try and take every fluff, every material out of the bed till you could cave in a fruitless sense of safety. With that much going on, this madness was edging away from my mind and I could actually feel. The pain it brought was welcoming, but also not. I liked to feel, I liked to hurt, but it was also devastating to go through this without the assistance of my spiritual powers. I was suffocated. Gasped for breath. Choked on air. Clawed my neck, my chest. My vision blurred until was a mess of nothing more than a twitch.

Once

Twice

Thrice

I was no more.

It was the soft tapping against the wooden floor that stirred me from unconsciousness. _Wooden floor._ Gasping, I snapped my eyes open at the thought. Last time I remembered was I being put down in the Demon's bed and now…now…I felt normal, or as normal as I was before I lost it. I jerked up from my awkward position on the floor. Eyes frantically blinking trying to adjust to the black room, I confirmed that I was no in the dojo. Trying to bring forth my hands, the rattling sound of chains was I got instead. I hissed. With thinned lips I moved my hands again- chains.

"Bastard!" I cried out trying to get my writs free from the metal cuffs, ignoring how it scratched and bruised against my skin. I sighed. Nothing had seemed to work in favour for me. It was me against the world. I laughed at that. How foolishly cliché. My nose tickled at the sudden invasion of dried metal. With a questioning gaze into the dark, I dipped my chin towards my upper chest and took a sniff. Blood. Hissing yet again, I vowed to whichever Kami that was still looking out for me, rather poorly, that my situation will be avenged, whether be it for my good or not. Even now I had the ridiculous notion to stay fresh and clean, being caked in my own blood for hours was not what I greatly enjoyed, not at the moment anyway.

The tapping that had awoken me grew slightly in volume. It was then light fleeted through the corner top window, shining the moon's light gracefully upon the centre of the Dojo. I tensed slightly. I didn't need to feel for the silver bracelet to know my powers were still of no use. Fear latched itself into my, my teeth gritted together to not let any embarrassing sounds pass. Being around youkai's all your life, there was this primal need to have your sensed on high alert at all times or when need be, seeing as I took on some of those traits, I cursed not knowing what was to come out of the shadows.

_Does it hurt? Does it itch or ache? _

I growled lashing out despite knowing my bound self. Knowing whatever I tried would not work; I calmed by breaths and pondered on why I was not screaming from having my mind penetrated against my will. He continued his speech in his husky dark tone, whispering into the winds.

_Won't you scream, Raven? Won't you share me your pain?_

Countless of shadowed touches grazed itself against my pale skin before digging in their nails to the point of drawing blood. I bit back on my tongue to prevent the oncoming scream. Head snapping in all directions, my eyes narrowed when I saw nothing, not even a shadow creature or even an invisibility person could escape my thrashing form. All that was, was the stilled air, the pain from my body lingering.

_Stubborn aren't we? But what if we tried another tactic? All you have to do is scream and I'll stop, you can trust me. _

It felt as if I was thrown in a pit of fire, the depths of hell itself. I broke out in heavy sweat, breathing heavily trying not to sway from the burns my skin suffered. Still there was nothing around me. It was as if this whole this was imaginarily real. Then the tapping increased in speed and volume. I gasped when the scorching of the unseen fires reached my internal organs, burning away.

_Why do you close your eyes? You have yet to grace upon your torturer. _

An unforeseen force forced my eyes wide open. Unable to blink, a thick substance that could be anything but tears, welled up only to slide down to my chin and drop off into my person, some escaping into the caravan of my mouth- Blood. No time to comprehend the substance that replaced my tears, I was slammed onto the hard floor, immobile, as the ground suddenly thundered with great force, heading towards me.

_I am that rose that pricks you. I am that madness that bleeds from you. If you scream, if you beg, maybe I shall leave you._

Seemingly needles pierced right through me with a quenching thirst, draining the blood from my person. I was welled up in my own blood. I tried to creep up, pull my body out of the sharp objects. To no avail, I fell right back into it, hissing when the tiny wounds opened wider. His echoing laughter roused, cutting through the stilled air. And then everything hazed, like a glitch in a movie before resetting itself.

_Welcome to my reality, Ka-go-me. _

And every type of penetration I was unable to see with the naked eye had its way with my bruised body. And to make matters worse, I was not healing. There was no Sesshomaru to heal me. There was no Sesshomaru to come to my rescue. Obviously I was not in my accustomed plan of earth no more. I was beginning to drowse, finally giving into the enemy's wants. I screamed. I hissed. I moaned and grunted. The room begin to spin, walls flying apart, ground cracking and the tapping continued on growing louder and stronger with every growing second on to come down with a single thundering thud.

"KAGOME!"

Time had stilled.

"You incompetent fools! Move!" I was frozen with confusion. Watching the silver haired lord who had trapped me in his room rushed over in his crisp business suit, his briefcase discarded carelessly, and he enveloped me in a soothing hug-safe and secure. I looked about the room, surprised that I was no longer in the dojo. Looking down at myself, I frowned. My uniform was torn and I was scrapped at some places, but there were no critical wounds being healed or signs of my bloodied person. Actually, I looked cleaner than what I had imagined; especially if I had been soaked in my blood…

"This Sesshomaru returned early, he could feel your troubled soul." Said man whispered words that were only for my ears. Eyes widened, flagger basted as the new information settled in. _What was going on here?_

"Foolish Miko, to think you would be safe, even from yourself, for three days." He muttered picking me up, cradling my large form in his arms like a toddler as we disappeared to his room. The first thing that caught my attention as we entered his room was that nothing was out of place. The bed was not messed. There were no ripped sheets, or loose bed springs coated with my blood. Everything was normal…but, he said he had just returned.

"You…" I said my first word after the shock. "You arrived today? Just _now?"_ I stressed desperately seeking answers. Sesshomaru's lips turned downwards as he stared at me with narrowed eyes. He nodded.

"I was never trapped?" I questioned again almost immediately after his nod.

"What had happened, Kagome?" The seriousness dropped heavily from his lips. I shook my head, trying to look everywhere but at him. I wasn't even sure myself. I didn't know what happened. Or maybe I did. Either way, I was not sure entirely. For the first time I wasn't aware of what was happening around me. This feeling… the feeling of being lost, not knowing what to do, it was agitating. Bewildered at my own actions and thoughts, I gasped, chocking up a sob.

Sesshomaru settled my feet on the ground as he stood me up. If he had not been holding my by the waits, I would've have fallen due to the buckling of my knees. His cold golden orbs softened with a fleeting confusion and worry. He must think I was in ruins by the way I was acting.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru what has occurred. Now!" He demanded leaving to room for excuses of refusals. His tone did not match the breaking look in his eyes, but it did get the message across. I found myself rambling, telling him what happened, how I had been encased by the demon who now ordered for the events he was involved in himself, what happened in the dojo and to that standing point. And then I was crying. Sesshomaru's hand had dropped lifelessly from my waist and I dropped to my knees, sobbing into his pants leg.

I cried and cried and cried. Not only for the course of recent events, but also for the other wrongs and unfairness I encountered in my damned life. I wasn't void of emotions as most believed; I just never showed enough to let them know that I do too feel. I wasn't evil as most believed; I just never showed enough act of kindness to make them see. I wasn't cold hearted as most believed; I just never showed anything either than my sadistic nature. Nobody knew what I had felt, albeit I never gave them a chance, I knew they wouldn't last long. Eventually they would leave seeing the scars of hate I was decorated with. They would steer away in disgust and leave. And for those who do stay, they would shower me with pity and sympathy, but never empathy, so I guess it was me who left instead. Did I not say it once before? I was born to be alone, my only purpose was loneliness.

Sometime during my breakdown, Sesshomaru had carried me into his bed. I winced remembering the misery I was put through, but I was starting to believe it never occurred, not in reality in the least. I could feel his gaze trained onto me, never leaving too afraid that I may breakaway. And then I heard it. I heard the soft mellow tone; I heard the sadistic song grace my ears. I shut my eyes tight and tried to cower behind the walls of security I had built, not wanting to admit I was scared.

_Hush a bye Raven on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. _

_When the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come Raven, shattered and all. _

_And when she cries, I will rise. I will drive you to madness and all. _

_You have escaped my clutches for now, but I am forever with you in the depths of your mind_

_I have an eternity, my sweet Raven. I have all the time in the world to drive you insane. _

_Everything falls. Everyone falls. Your world will crumble and I'll be there with a stomach unfilled. I will devour your mind, body and soul. And maybe if you ever revived, we shall renew our cycle, forever and ever._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is more of a insight of Kagome and a new revelation! Pairing has been finalised and in the next chapter, we will establish this great development! lol<strong>

_  
><em>**Please review :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay maybe establishing the pairing isn't going to happen in this chapter, hehe, I don't know what happened...maybe I waffle to much, I'll leave you to decide, LOL**

* * *

><p>Freeing the bird from the cage was a miracle waiting to never happen. Freeing the guardian from its responsibility was nothing but a fairy tale. Freeing simply Kagome was a farfetched notion beyond reach. That was the basic fact about me. True to my name, true to my nature, true to who I am defined to be, I was a prisoner to my own fate and destiny. I have told you once before have I not? That Sesshomaru believes and strives forward, where I lay motionless in my eternal bed not once making an effort, at all. And this, this new development was no different. It was just another way of reminding me that I was a trapped little girl, locked away in a prison, isolated, knowing nothing but loneliness, not even love, just loneliness.<p>

_I find myself not to be the bad company you have made me out to be._

He had the freedom of my mindscape, the limitless access to all my darkness and secrets unknown. His voice had made itself comfortable into my ears, whispering sweet nothings and luring me into another trap made from my foolishness. Or maybe it was just another ploy of fate. It was hard to differentiate these days. Nothing made sense and yet at the same time it did. What I see from my eyes is something else in the eyes of the other majority- your usual difference in perception, only mine was in the effect of madness. He played games. Turning my own ears from my own self, and clouded my eyes into seeing what he painted generously for me.

_Even you have accepted your fate to be alone. I am just here to fill that empty space._

It was lies. All lies. Nothing he spoke was the truth, and then sometimes he spoke some truth and I just chose to not believe. Once upon a time if I had the honour of falling into this misfortune, I would've at least expected Midoriko to be hushing into my ears, challenging my opinions or advising me, not him raiding into every notion, every action and commenting, praising- it was unreal.

_Maybe one day you will learn to enjoy my presence._

_I doubt that day would come, Naraku,_ I snapped back with a hiss and a growl. Like those many days I was back to where it all began- before the windows of my chamber. Three days I was forbidden the world beyond the manor gates. Guards were set up at every given station, the youki barrier was in motion and I was to be sated inside the manor walls or into the solstice of my room. Handled with utmost fragility and coated with sweetened words and actions, I questioned the maids and servants their intelligence. I was just strayed from my sanity, not dumb and incompetent. Only to add more fire into the fuel, Sesshomaru did nothing but sit back and enjoy the show with the sadism he and I shared. Only I wasn't laughing.

"Does this bother you?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped beside me. I glanced at the closed doors and back to his still regal posture, hands locked behind him and face looking out towards the shadowed forest. Was he going to lax anytime soon? Or remain like the ice prick he was?

"Not in the least." And then I saw it. The smirk that spoke many unforeseen deaths. I shuddered.

"I have heard of your infatuation with the Host Club belonging to the Ouran academy." He stated, like everything else that come forth from his lips.

Grinning, I cocked my head to the side. "Does _that_ bother you?" I fired back with equal coolness. Sesshomaru scoffed sneering at my attempt to outdo him.

"Not in the least, however, keep in mind they are merely humans. We do not want Kagome-clones running around the academy. Imagine the horror." My jaw slacked for just a moment. In the three days that I had been denied my freedom, I smiled.

"Sesshomaru joking? The world must have gone wrong somewhere…" I trailed off watching him intently through my peripheral vision. It was a big deal considering he was so emotionally mellow and suddenly he's making fun- an attempt in the least- aside from being the 'sweet and supportive' kind.

_That is surprising indeed._

And just as my smile came, it had left. Leave it to Naraku to ruin my joy- it was after all, his only sole purpose in this demeaning existence. Sighing, I opened my mouth to continue on with my hopeless mockery.

"Despicable." Startled by his angered tone, I stared curiously at his barely noticeable twitching form. Raising a brow when he did not say more, I shifted my gaze towards the same window I was accustomed to and that Sesshomaru was also now glaring at.

"Is there something not to your liking?" I questioned with squinted eyes trying to magically see if there were any smudges of dirt or dust found on the window. Seeing none, I would've confirmed Sesshomaru had finally lost his cool if he had not spoken up.

"It seems we have unwanted visitors." He said through gritted teeth. With the swift pivot of his feet, I watched him glide out the door with a hard slap of the now closed door. Pushing out my senses, not too far away, probably a mile or maybe nearer, were seven particular auras that held my current desire. I smirked.

_Amazing isn't it? Unable to feast upon your pawns openly and yet they willingly step into your territory on a silver platter. _

Agreeing with Naraku couldn't get any more wrong than it was already with him settling inside my head. This _was_ an amazing turn of events. Staring out onto the woods, I plundered into a foreseeing vision where it was me standing gloriously before the writhing host club, withering away on the cold ground , painting it greedily crimson in the process. They were moaning and groaning, some screaming, crying into their despair. I could imagine the girl, Haruhi, locked behind bars screaming for her friends, begging for me to stop this…this lunacy. It was almost mouth-watering. No it _was_ mouth-watering. I might have been already salivating, licking my lips for the imaginary taste of their painted body. Mmm, yes, it was sight to behold- soon to behold I hoped.  
>Mind made up, I scurried out of my room with silent steps, hiding my aura as I sneaked through the shadows of the manor. Reaching the eastern wing of the manor, I slipped down the stairs that led towards the side exit located far away from Sesshomaru's senses, but I wouldn't put it past him just yet. Opening up the sliding door, I stepped outside instantly putting up a barrier surrounding the house. This should keep Sesshomaru busy for a few minutes if he ever should figure out my sudden disappearance.<p>

_Naughty, naughty, Raven dearest, to go against the ferocious lord of the west so easily? He must have softened up over the centuries_

Agreeing once again, I closed my eyes and sniffed the cool air of the grieving evening. The soft brush of cold air spread goose-bumps on my skin. I could feel my cheeks flush from the cold. Looking down onto the moist blades of grass, I smiled. It felt good. To be engrossed by the nature, to feel it course through your body, braid with your soul- I felt _human_ again. Unfortunately, if it wasn't for the angered howl emitting from inside the manor, I would have forgotten my original plans on why I ventured outside and trapped an angry demon.

"Ah!" I yelped jumping safely away from the glass door when Sesshomaru slammed a fist against the barrier only to bound back with equal force. I smirked.

"Forgive me, _Milord_," I mocked. "But they call forth my beast and you of all know you should never deny ones beast." And I was gone leaving the sharp cuts of grass floating about in my hasty wake.

"Sato," I called out towards the gates keeper. Like every other living being in the Taisho estate, they were all demons except for me. Akiyama Sato was a bat demon who came to the Western lands seeking refuge. I grinned at his troubled look. "What troubles you?" I asked, ignoring the startled look of the driver beyond the gates.

Sato bowed. "Milady, you should not be out here." No, I shouldn't be, but it was expected my imprisonment would only lead to rebellious actions, was it not?

"I am free to wander my own manor, am I not?" Sato cringed back casting a look of hesitance towards the other party. Before he could reply, however, the door to the limo opened and stepped out the eccentric host.

"YOU!" Rolling my eyes towards the blonde 'prince', I raised a brow at his somewhat signature pose- was it just me or did he enjoy pointing dramatically at everyone with the other hands fisted against his hips and legs a good width apart?

"Souh Tamaki, I must be frank, you are before my residence because…?" Glancing up towards the darkening skies, my eyes clouded with a mist that spoke many things not nice. I felt Sato shy away from my growing need.

_We should tie him up and cut him for even tickling the speck of your interests. And what of the others hiding away inside the pathetic travelling contraption? What horrors await your dear victims, Raven? _

The skies thundered loudly. A squeak from inside the car had me smirking madly.

"We are here because he wanted to see you seeing as you disappeared for three days." Flattered. Kyouya, the host accounts manager of sorts, stepped out in all his glory. He pushed up his glasses with the tip of his index finger and bore me a deadpanned look. I gritted my teeth together to prevent an oncoming growl. "As the host club founder and leader, going against him is somewhat impossible." Then popped out another mop of blonde with bunny ears closely behind. And not to mention his tall keeper.

"Ka-go-me! Me and Usa-chan missed you!" the blonde midget sang with glittering eyes. I stepped back in shocked wonder.

"Hn." Mori agreed with Honey.

"**Ka-go-me, how could you not come to school?**" The twins jumped out of the limo hand in hand and pressed themselves against the cool gate, pushing away the awestruck driver. "**You have pained our poor hearts!"**

"Oh Kaoru, such treachery must be paid for!"

"Hikaru! I know how you feel. My sweet, sweet brother, we must fight anyhow-" Tamaki shrieked.

"Your heart? My already fragile heart has been stepped and beaten on! They all talk about her! And she's not even their to soothe the pure young hearts of our troubled maidens-"

"Stop it you guys!" Haruhi snapped pulling the two away by their ears all the while glaring nervously up into the clouds. She turned those eyes towards Tamaki. "And you! I told you we should not have come without calling first. We might have disturbed her or something. We should leave. Now!" Her need to leave was not as oblivious she might have wanted it to be. Was she scared of thunder? Stormy nights? Now, you know I must not let you go after knowing this.

_HAHAHAHA! Yes! This becomes you, Raven! Growl and snap your human, blunt teeth, take what is rightfully yours! Make them beg and beg and beg! Crawling before your feet, squirming and grinding- HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Hush, Naraku, I have no time for you impeccable babbles_.

With a snort I nodded at Sato to open the gates. "Let them in. I will be with them shortly." Or not…

I saw Sesshomaru's stilled but rigid form glaring at me from afar, his youki crackling fiercely, beckoning me unto him. I hissed with narrowed eyes, nails digging into the palm of my hands. My feet moved on its own like a puppet following a siren's call. Growling, I let his sharp claws clasp around my wrist. Eyeing him, he snapped his fangs shut around the juncture between my neck and shoulder and took us into the forests. Rarely did Sesshomaru snap. Rarely did he lose his temper. But I knew him. He honoured his natural, beasty ways, he honoured what he was. And as an Inu-youkai, he demanded submission. Something I had broken by keeping him away into the house as I saw to my needs.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

He might have made a mistake. Sesshomaru, who makes no mistakes, might have made one today. I stared at my naked reflection through hungered eyes. There were bruises and wounds scattered from head to toe, snickering at the hunger flaring in my eyes. The damage was healing, but the blood spilled out from some of the still open cuts ran down my skin till it pooled around my feet. The trail itself was mesmerizing. I lifted up my hands, letting my fingers rummage through my locks that spilled over my shoulder messily, and shadowed it down my hickey'd neck, through the valley of my breasts, past the claw marks on my belly and rested just above my vagina, where the bleeding was the most. You could guess what went on in the forest, apart from a sensual beating. He took and took and took, rutted with my body and I screamed for him, moaned and groaned for him to move harder and faster. I loved it all, loved how he threw me about the forest, slamming me against the trees and to finally have him seated inside of me. In all this was his mistake. His mistake…

_Of enhancing the madness within you, to have you thrown into the pit of chaos and have you come out wanting more than before. Should I give you some ideas, Raven? You and I can join into a world, a reality, where you will be queen and I your loyal servant. You can do anything you want. Rip any heads, drink any blood, and consume any soul; whatever your black heart desires. Taint yourself. Throw this pathetic world into darkness. _

_You would enjoy that very much, wouldn't you, Naraku? _I closed my eyes and dipped in my fingers through my hairless folds, touching, lingering at every soft spot, looking for any hidden crevices. My other, unused, hand reached up to toy with my nipples, occasionally brining that finger up to my lips to taste the blood on me.

_Nothing has changed since my physical death. Only, of course, I am at your disposal now, but you wouldn't do that, would you, sweet Kagome? You would see to my wishes, no? I am what you seek. In me you can have everything. You can have those hosts you so desperately wish to devour and there will be no Sesshomaru. No one to stop you. _

My head was thrown back as a silent scream passed through my lips. Two fingers moved within me. I left my nipples and moved it down to play with my clit instead. My knees buckled and I became a heaving heap on the cold ground floor before the mirror. The baths hot smoke wisped around me, smoking up the mirror leaving a hazed me staring into something devious, something dark and evil, something so luring that I couldn't look away. Legs wide open, hips up into the air, I moved my head around so I could get a better view of the person in a similar position as me. My body rocked itself against my fingers.

_I can be that genie, but I won't limit you to three wishes, I will grant you everything, anything and all you have to do is give in. Let me take away your fears; let me shoulder your burden. And when you do, you will feel nothing but pleasure. Not even doubt or regret. You can finally be free. I will set you free._

"Ahh…" with half-lidded eyes I watched as my breast rise up and deflate back down in synch with my fuzzy breath. Adding a third finger I curled and uncurled them furiously, trying to reach my high. Was it wrong to say that Naraku's whispers helped? His words swirled around my body, touching me, they spoke dirty things, they wriggled and pinched, left their unseen marks- was it wrong? It was just like any other dirty talk, can this be the same? With one last curl and I climaxed- body elevating into a smooth arch. I stood up on shaky legs, hands against the mirror for support. A dry chuckled escaped my lips when the clouds roared and the squeaks of Haruhi echoed from downstairs.

_Your arousal has not been sated._

Stating the obvious has always been a hateful thing to do. Annoyed, I took a quick dip into the bath and dressed myself. Sesshomaru had reluctantly left after a phone call from one of the opposing businesses cutting our rutting short. But even after my own personal pleasure, I was not satisfied. Not yet at least. I had a host club waiting for me downstairs and I'd be damned if I let their polite visit go to waste.  
>Clad in my usual gothic, laced black dress, I sauntered into the living room. They were fidgeting, well, Haruhi was at least. The twins made themselves homey, exploring the room as if they owned it. Tamaki was relaxed in his seat, his arm thrown protectively over the shoulder of Haruhi as she whimpered with often fearful looks out the window. Mori sat as motionless as possible making exceptional movements when Honey called for his attention as he played with his rabbit doll. And Kyouya made himself useful by writing down onto his clipboard at whatever he found interesting.<p>

"I see you have been treated well?" I said looking down at the empty cup and plates. With a surprised gasp they all turned their eyes towards me.

"There will be a storm tonight; I extend my invitation to you all if you wish to stay the night." Seating myself on a single leather chair facing the host club members, I smoothed out the imaginary creases on my dress and smiled.

"Awfully quiet, aren't you?" Kyouya cleared his throat.

"We've been waiting for more than two hours, is that how you greet your guests?"

"You have come uninvited and I let you in, isn't that enough kindness from my part?" With thinned lips, he said no more. Honey sniffled burying his large face into the dainty neck of the rabbit doll.

"Do you not want us here, Gome?" My nose scrunched up in response to the name. Gome? Distasteful.

_I think it's rather cute, especially when he screams it out in pure, torturing pain. _

_Must you comment on everything?_ I sighed inwardly trying not to show any signs of annoyance or frustration. I imagined Naraku smile slyly.

_You have yet to throw me out and since you haven't, I will take it as my permission to soar into your business. _

"Gome?" Brought back to reality, I looked down at Honey who was now standing before me, hesitance smeared on his face as he looked between my eyes and knees. I tried not to roll my eyes so openly. He really did remind me of Shippou, scarily a lot.

"I was just surprised. Do not fret, you are wanted here." and he smiled, a big smile from ear to ear and he showed his happiness even more so by squealing himself onto my lap. Squeezing my legs together to relieve the arousal that was still burning in the pit of my stomach, I shifted the child-like boy so that he was sitting on my knee, safely away from my hot core. Mori frowned displeasingly from his spot, but did not do anything about it. Biting back on my tongue I looked around the room. Oddly enough, neither the twins nor Tamaki spoke. Haruhi was the furthest from my mind. Nothing wrong with her, but she didn't spite my interesting unlike the others, especially the two quiet, mysterious hosts.

"I assume Fujioka fears the thunder?" Haruhi fringed, curling into the arm of Tamaki. Mustering a soft smile, I cocked my head to the side. "Frightening isn't it?"

"**Ehhhh? So Kagome does have a fear?" **My body hummed in excitement. Was this the moment I was waiting for? A little playtime? Their teasing really knew no bounds, hand no ends.

"Hikaru, do you know what she's scared of?"

"You know what this means, don't you, Kaoru?" The rest of the host club smiled at the twin's antics.

"**Who will be the first person to find what Kagome is scared of?" **Laughing maniacally, they moved their slithering body towards Tamaki, winking in trickery. And somewhere along the way, I did not even notice Honey move from his place on my knee and squeeze in between Tamaki and Haruhi to add in his sweetened mockery.

"**What do you say boss? It'll be like Haruhi all over again." **And my amusement stopped right there. By now I would've have thought comparing 'Kagome' would have stopped in its magical ride, but centuries later, twins of hell bring it up again- to a human who lacks appeal for the fact. Biting back on my tongue, I tried not to gnash out.

_Would you look at that? I think people love comparing you to others, Raven. If you ask me, I would say you look like the girl too, but of course, she's the ideal type, the stronger, the sane, the-_

_SILENCE!_ – I glared at the innocent maroon rug, my unsettled mood going unnoticed by the host club who busied themselves into this 'game'. Comparison was something I had not made amends with, actually I had many that I made no amendments with, but comparison won the title, deserved recognition and ruined everything. I had the fucker beaten right into me, thrown at me in every direction and I'd be damned more than ever before if I had let it push me around again. The soft pats of footsteps rode me out of my inner tantrum. Looking up, my glare was averted towards the maid before me.

She bowed. "Milady, should I prepare diner for you and your guests?" Sighing, I cleared my thoughts of possible murder and propped an elbow on the armrest and balled up my fist before laying my chin on top. I looked towards the rattling hosts. Haruhi, as expected, was the only quiet one, frigid and scared. I snickered.

"Do not bother, though I will keep them for the night."

"Yes Milady, I will inform Lord Sesshomaru of their-"

"No," and with a sharp look, she swallowed back her retort. "I will inform him of this. You are dismissed." She turned to leave, but as if light bulb lighting up above my head I stopped her. "Clear out the house when your work has been completed, I want some alone time with my guests." And her wavering aura and the visible shiver of fear gave me my temporary satisfaction. Feeling eyes upon my person, I looked to find purple hues staring with narrowed eyes. I smiled. In return he just scribbled away in his clipboard. Being ignored like that, I would want nothing more than to rip the clipboard out of his hands and destroy it before him; wonder if he would shout out in protest and anger that his precious little dirt pile was now nothing more than the trash waiting to be cleaned up. Tempting.

_Sooner or later you know you would want to get your filthy, bloodied hands on them. You know that don't you? _

Yes, I did. Isn't that why I was doing this? Letting them stay here so that they could walk right into my trap. Isn't that why I bothered to even talk with them so I could feel them on me, inside me, weeping like trapped rabbits and no Alice from wonderland to help them, no heroic figure to come to their rescue . Wasn't that all according to the mysterious plan that keeps changing, but goes with the flow? Wasn't it all going to how I wanted it to be? And when I'm done, ugly scattered lines on their wrists, their body will be all because of me. Me. I'm their walking razor. I'm their walking tragedy. I'm their walking death.

_Then do something, Raven. Rape their naïve minds, fuck their beings and throw them aside to wait for their next taking. _

I nodded unconsciously eyeing Haruhi as Naraku continued his syringe of words impregnated with a vile promise of slaughter, more and more and more of slaughter.

_Torment her. Nature is with you. They want you to bruise her red. They want you to poison her blue. They want you to break every piece of bones, turn it into ampersand, and worm her into the ground and gut her with a scalpel. _

In response to his words, not only was madness aroused, but so was my previous arousal. I stood up and took little steps towards the frightened girl who was all forgotten by her friends just so they could construct their game of challenge. She was shivering like a lost puppy; her eyes were squeezed closed with tears brimming on the sides. I suppose it could be surprising that Tamaki had left her in that state so easily. But I'm still here to soothe away her fears. Especially if the watchful eyes of Kyouya was currently moved to somewhere else.

_Makes me wonder for someone as fragile as her, would she wake up from her sleep tonight? Or ever?_

"Haruhi," I called out. "May I call you Haruhi?" I whispered lowing myself down on the couch next to her. Her subtle nod made me smirk. Lifting up an arm, I wrapped it around her shoulder with a tight squeeze to let her know that I was there, painfully there. Haruhi lifted up her head and opened her brown eyes to gaze at me in confusion. She smiled wearily.

"I thought you hated me, you know, ever since that day." I smiled with a small laugh. I would say her outspoken words of assuming I wasn't broken was amusing, but for her to take my daring retort so seriously?

"You never knew, so I don't hold you for anything." Haruhi sighed, but her weary gaze stayed in place.

"I'm sorry for this, you don't have to do this," she said waving loosely at my 'supportive' gesture. "Just give me a table to hide under…and a blanket…ha-ha…"

"Now we can't have that can we," I hooked a finger under her chin and brought her face closer to mine. Her eyes widened. It was like looking into a deep pool of brown that would soon be infected with red if I wished it.

"Let me help you, _friend._"

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? *bites lips nervously*<strong>

**Please Review  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! as always, love reading them. This update took longer than expected, I changed the chapter like three times i think..?**

**Anyway, as for those who want Haruhi and Kagome friends...well...maybe, I mean, I want to try and make this a bit realistic and with Kagome being all the way she is, I doubt she would open up so fast...the best of things takes time right, and considering she's half mad- well yeahh...you get the point, lol**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**XxXxXxXxX **

_Absurd. Incredulous. Absolutely pathetic. You should rip of her head for grating on your nerves for this long. _

_I'd say it was your nerves being grated on- not mine._

_You are amused by this? Where is your bloodlust, Kagome? Where have all those thoughts of having her writhe to your bidding gone to?_

_Clearly you have missed the point of my bloodlust, Naraku. What use is blood when the person itself isn't retaliating,_ I shot back without missing a second. Naraku had been ranting since it happened. True, it did catch me off guard. True, I was partially annoyed. But really, the most of fun in this game of cat and mousse is played at best when the other party is up for a chase. Wasn't that the highlight? Apart from the feel of their crimsons, but to have their screams hum through your body was sadistic satisfaction. And yes, I was amused. I wasn't fully aggravated that I was denied what I had sought out, but it did have a bright side.  
>Being part of the host club, a girl at that, Haruhi might hold a place in their 'prince' like heart. Does it not make your blood boil when you could play with their little toy, have her lead you right into the very hearts of her beloved hosts and then at one moment, one sudden moment, strike them down?<p>

_I do not like where this is going, Kagome. Kill her when you have the chance. She will get in the way._

_That is the point, is it not? Use her, torture her, and make the others watch. And when hatred begins its taint, I will have my fill. It puts up more of a challenge to have them fight against me. You should understand. You did it once. _

_That is not the point! You are a fool!_

_So I have been told…I will hear no more of this, Naraku. _

_I will leave for now, but be warned Kagome, this plan of yours will be your downfall- I will not hesitate to devour you!_

Honestly, I did not doubt that Naraku will, one day, swallow me fully into the darkness. And when that happened, maybe I could crawl back into my pitch black, fabled world and just pretend everything away. I was good at pretending. I was good at playing ignorant. It was better than this twisted reality. There were no more sparks left in me. Colour had faded from my world. And nothing lasted long enough to give me the littlest of hope. Everything just fell. Everyone fell. There was nothing for me to hold on to, or look forward to, because in the end, the result will be the same, I will be alone. But then there is Sesshomaru. He was the smart one. The perfection. So why couldn't he understand that soon, he will slip away leaving nothing unchanged?

Hauling Haruhi further up on my shoulder, I grimaced. Her school shirt had ridden up having her warm skin pressed up against my cheek and neck. She was everything I used to be. Warm, innocent, naive, caring…and I lost it all when Inuyasha decided to fight me for the jewel along with Sango- maybe even before that, right when the queen of walking clays made its glorious appearance. Nonetheless, under the circumstances of being immortal, I vouched for darkness. It shadows you, hides you, lets you relish in your moments and makes sure no one gets in. It's a whole new world where I can just…let go. Be nothing. Be no one. Just Kagome. The lost soul.

Shaking my head of any thoughts, I opened one of the guest rooms that had been prepared and quickly walked in. With little effort, I threw Haruhi onto the bed not caring if the bounce against the bed might land her in an awkward position and, maybe, snap her neck. I looked over her sprawled body across the bed and frowned. Pity. She seemed fine and unhurt. Some pain was welcomed; she did pass out on me and made me carry her all the way here. Was her fear of storms that deep that she would scare herself into unconsciousness? So fragile. You could just snap her in two. Twist her limbs till it ripped.

I scoffed. "Pray that I may not be too lost in my lust when you wake, Haruhi, for you will be the first to go." I whispered sweeping my eyes through her motionless form. She really did remind me of what I used to have. Shifting my eyes to the mirror placed not too far away, I stared back at my reflection when lightening struck.

I lost my tanned flesh. I was pale as the moon- unearthly. My hair darker, blacker than what it used to be. My cerulean hues had dulled, almost grey. My lips were bled with immortality. My body was fuller. And the woman in the mirror was not Kagome. Kagome was still hiding in the comfort of darkness. This- who was this? Who had the once high spirited girl become? Because the reflection reflected something else. Maybe, if I wait in my high chair of sardonic insecurities, the mirror will paint a more familiar picture for me.

I chuckled at my own thoughts. I was over the edge of insanity, but did I really have to humour myself into thinking like one so willingly? How sad.

The loud smack of palm against the wooden door had me whirling around to face an odd sight. The eccentric host founder had lost his playfulness, the brightness that glowed around his form and all unusual antics were gone. He was replaced by a serious and concerned man, anger itching at the edge of his fleeting expressions as he glared at me with eyes that could recognize neither friend nor foe. I wondered. What was I considered? Foe? Or friend? Cause I certainly was not so lenient to let them fall through the grasp of my claws.

Tamaki blinked, realisation soothing in. He shifted his intense gaze from Haruhi's sleeping body to my own. And then, it softened.

"Ah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." Even his speech had changed. He sure was balanced out well. Was this his true form? Leaving the crazed host as a façade, wanting to fool everyone around him into thinking he was no lost child- he was not drowned in all the riches and the responsibility of his status and name? Could he have a dark secret too? If I deducted right, he would be no different from who I was, who I was made. It got me thinking, what if the others had something so similar?

Ahh, the plot thickens.

"Calm yourself, she is fine, though frightened, but she will sleep it off." Tamaki cast a suspicious glance towards the curtained window, narrowing his eyes when lightening flashed and the roaring trees shadowed across the window. His fear for Haruhi was well noted for future use.

Running a hand through his lock, he relaxed slightly, chuckling. "I was supposed to be there for her, protect her, but…." He trailed off with a guilty conscious.

My lips thinned

Must everyone pull on a trigger into my past? It was all wrong. The similarities or words, or actions, it was all wrong!

Inuyasha…he was supposed to be there for me. Even after all the failed protections he had thrown on me, I still followed him, believed in him, carried my heart into the hems of my uniform sleeves, only to have it torn and spat on. Sango was no better. She was supposed to be there for me as a friend, as a sister, not frolicking behind my back with the hanyou who ruled my once beating heart. It was too much.

Suddenly, I felt as if keeping them here was a mistake. If he and Haruhi brought back memories, if Honey and Mori struck a cord, the twins could do worse and not to mention Kyouya- what kind of hold would he represent in my bleeding memoirs?

I faltered. Tamaki got the one second chance to meet a broken soul before it was back to me who could barely protect herself from measly words.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked.

My head dipped low as I hid the vicious snarl ripping silently through my lips. Where was the stupid, idiotic Tamaki? If anything, only that could snap me back into my sarcastic nature. I just needed one drop of his antics. One drop is all I needed and back would be the woman who strived for blood, for pain, for torture- back would be her and drown would the broken Kagome with its past. I lived in the past of death, their death, not in betrayal and what had been happy and good- those emotions I could not handle. So I shied into their death and filled myself with darkness.

Tamaki was quiet. His eyes were wide and held the curiosity of a newborn. I could only imagine what was going through his head. The composed, cold Kagome just flared her insecurities and uncertainties. Did he think I was flawless only to realise I was scared with nothing but that? Did he think I was porcelain doll needing to be fixed? He had a glimpse of what really lay beyond the mirage of falseness. What would he actually think? Fix me back together, treat me as a damsel, and shower me with praise and sweet nothings like he does with the yellow cattle? What was he really thinking?

Anxiety bottomed my stomach. Flashes of images burned my vision as I shut my eyes tight and tried to ignore what they all represented. I couldn't help but resent that.

"Kagome…"

Such weakness. Five hundred years, I should have been over it, locked it away, never to have it affecting me again. But here I am, cowering from it.

"Kagome…"

It was mocking me. Criticizing me. The moments we laughed, the moments we cherished, the moments we would never give up- it all played in my head and laughed at my face. Glowering at me with fraudulent kindness.

"Kagome…"

Karma sure was a bitch. Did the kami's favour these hosts so much they would fuck me up just because I wanted to taste them? Were they going to push me aside for these humans, who lived in all normality? Go against me, who sacrificed everything for these…these….

"Kagome!"

"Tamaki," I growled, shooing away the memories that leaked in. "Shut up."

"Wha-"

I looked up. He wasn't standing by the door no more. No, he was before me. So close to me, not even an arms length away. One move and our bodies would have met. One move and I could do anything I want.

And right now…I wanted to forget…

"Come here…" I whispered, my arms rising up to hook itself around his neck. When he made no move to step closer, I pulled him in. He gasped. His hands were placed firmly against my waist as he steadied his footing, not wanting to fall on me or step on my feet.

I sneered.

"You look really good tonight. The lightening illuminating your blonde hair, your soft, fair skin glowing under the flashes of light- you look good enough to eat." I trailed my lips against his cheeks, next to his ears, into his hair line before bringing it down to the corner of his lips. I could feel his chest rise up and down hastily. His breath falling fast and hard against my lips.

"It's so hard, Tamaki. This burning ache at the pit of my stomach, this need to take, I can't hold it in….I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep away the years. You understand, don't you? You understand…this…loneliness…don't you?" Sliding one arm down his, I latched my hands onto his and brought it between our pressed up bodies and placed it above my heart, dangerously hovering above my breast.

"Do you feel that, Tamaki?" I asked. "Nothing. There's nothing there. My heart is broken, Tamaki. My soul is taken. Will you bring it back?"

And I moaned. His hand around my waist wounded around me possessively. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was conflicted. Hesitation, confusion, concern, and my favourite- fear. What a lovely mix of emotions.

"Kagome I-"

"Shh…don't speak, don you dare speak," I hissed, raking my blunt teeth against his clothed shoulder. "I need to do this as fast as possible. I don't want to feel. If I feel…I lose…and then I will die, again and again. So don't speak, let me just…just…"

I trailed off, kissing up his neck and back up to his face. I licked his lips before moving to kiss the tip of his nose, and then his eyes, and by the time I reached his head, I was on my toes, my body trembling. I closed my eyes and pushed myself into him, mewling silently when his hold tightened more.

I opened my mouth and let all my power travel to my lips. His body jerked violently. He dug his face deep into my jugular and bit into my flesh as the pain wrecked through his head. Wisps of grey and blue flowed into his head, slowly, like a parasite, infecting everything it touched internally. I wanted him to feel what I felt. I wanted him to cry and scream for making me remember what was not to be remembered. I wanted him-

"Ka…Kagome…" it was broken, soft, but there. "What…are…yo-you…doing…?"

I pulled back on his hair with absolute harshness. He cringed, face contoured with pain. His eye lids closed and opened. His lips were a jar, breathing heavily. I continued to mix in our aura's, to have him experience what he cannot easily resolve through acts of princely duties. With a sudden hold on his neck, I kneed him in the stomach. Tamaki dropped to the ground, coughing a wheezing as he held his stomach. Crouching down before him. I muttered sweet nothings, telling him that what just happened didn't. Making up a cover story of how he caught me off guard and I kneed him in self defence. I laughed when he retaliated, going over the events, and I laughed even more before bringing his face closer and took his focus away from it all.

All just in time…

"There you are!" Turning towards the door, my eyes fell on the second blonde. "I found them! Yayy! I WIN! And Haru-chan and Tama-chan are here too!"

As if on cue, the door was blocked with the rest of the host club. I cocked my head in amusement, dallying in my playful façade as I tried hard to rid of the memories that began to fade back into nothingness. For once, I was glad Naraku wasn't there to rub salt into the wound, tease me just to spite some sort of sinister anger within me. Because at that moment, he had the perfect chance.

Turning slightly to hide the specks of blood that wept through the now healed bite mark, I moved my hair over my shoulder and shot them a pleased smile.

"It seems I had made a mistake today. I have dismissed my servants early- you would have to make do with my cooking for dinner."

Like the fool he was, Tamaki was on his feet and dancing around squealing about tasting 'Kagome's handmade food'. But all that was ignored. Everyone seemed to have faded from all of my senses leaving the one dubbed as the 'Shadow King' in my sight, in my hearing, in my touch- my scent spiked with revived hunger and arousal.

His scrutinized eyes fell onto my person and I shivered from the intensity of that one look. It wasn't provocative. No, that was not what got me. What got me was how it darkened with want- _need_ to have me figured out, to know everything. He hungered for knowledge. And I hungered for what he had to offer- emotionally, mentally, and physically. The dimmed hues of the hallway lights didn't help ease my elevating need.

It truly irked me.

"RAWR!"

I suppose it was to be expected to happen anytime soon. They had openly planned it. But, I didn't know if being snapped out of my reverie is such a piteous manner was worth the attention I should invest in their…games.

Tamaki blocked my clear, direct vision of the purple-hued host with his looming body, raised arms to form the dangers of _claws_ and mouth wide open with fangs popping out as if ready to take its bite. Where they got all the props was a wonder indeed, maybe it would be the only host abilities I would never be able to decipher, but it didn't change the situation any less. Tamaki was still standing over me with a now faltering look of sheer horror and shrank back to its loving corner when the twins erupted in equal laughter.

Unwanted feelings were obliterating, but not forgotten. I was still feeling the burn of mistake in having them stay the night. But with their play to find what scared me, I could only hope I would not be delved into another episode of my breakdown, and possibly, blinded murder.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Haruhi is safe for now...haha, stay in tune for a lighter, more laid back sorta chapter (maybe..)! Its time to scare Kagome!**

**Please review! lol **


End file.
